The Life
by MoonPryncess
Summary: Welcome to the life of Bulma Briefs, filled with money, sex and deceit. She seemed to have the perfect life until the lies of her life started coming undone. Highschool fic BV BY at beginning
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm MoonPryncess. I haven't tried to write something in a long time, and I've never written a B/V fic, so I thought I would give it a try. I hope you all like this, it's only the prologue. It's another high school fic, but I hope you'll at least give it a chance

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, so don't yell, ok? Great now that is settled, on with the story!

* * *

The blue haired girl looked out from her balcony. Her (also) blue eyes were like a window into her wounded soul. She had a many thoughts running through her head. But most of all, she wondered how it all happened. How come it had to be him, and not her. How come he had to have the problem in his life?

There he was, laying right there in front of her. She thought he was asleep, but no, it was something far worse. He had done it again. Every time she had told him not to, he did. It was his drinking habits, and now his drug use. He just couldn't stop it from happening. No matter how much love she gave him, it was never enough. And now he was in the hospital.

Bulma Briefs had finally had enough of this. If Yamcha was going to continue these habits, there is no way she could have a real relationship with him. But what could she do about it now? He was in the hospital, she couldn't bring herself to break up with him then. So there she was, staring at the ground, thinking about how it all happened.

Bulma Briefs was famous. She was the daughter of the scientific genius, Dr. Briefs, and she herself was a genius. And not only that, but she was beautiful beyond words. Her blue eyes, captivated everyone who looked into them, and her perfect hair the same color. She was petite, but not too small. Five foot four inches was her stature, and she was quite curvaceous.

Bulma, being amazingly wealthy, had to go to the best private school in the area. So her parents decided to send her to Sir Branson's Academy for Men and Women. She was one of the most beloved students, and everyone envying her, and watching her every move. And at the time, it made sense that she dated the most attractive, and wealthiest (second to her) person in the school.

Yamcha Davenport. Mention this name to any girl in the school and she will faint. Being the most attractive male in the school, he was wanted by everyone. Only one girl could really measure up to his standards, and that was Bulma. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and a complete WASP. He did respectably in school and was the heir to a large oil company. He was outgoing, charismatic, charming, and everything Bulma's parents wanted for her. So it seemed.

She was into her tenth grade year at Sir Branson's. And recently, Bulma started to notice that something about Yamcha wasn't quite… right. It wasn't until her best friend Chi-chi King threw her annual Spring Beach Party that Bulma started to really get it. Yamcha would always go to parties and get trashed with his friends. And he'd call sometimes, completely drunk, and would never remember anything. Bulma would get a bit angry, but never really thought much more about it. She told him it was bad, but then would drop it. What else could she do, everyone was drinking at her school. But what she hadn't figured out until Chi-chi's was that there was a more serious underlying problem.

The house was large, white, and had that of a modern design. It also had glass windows everywhere to overlook the beach. The place was beautiful, and the perfect place to throw the annual Spring Beach Party. Bulma had decided to arrive casually late, so she could make her grand entrance. Because of this, Yamcha thought it would be a great time to take the three white pills. He knew Bulma didn't even like his drinking habits, so if she figured out about _this_, she would throw a fit. And that was just an understatement.

It wasn't until Bulma had arrived that she saw something that she hoped she would never see. There he was lying on the floor. She was hoping he fell asleep, in fact, that's what she thought it was. Yamcha sleeping. It didn't really hit her until her best friend Chi-chi came running up to her and started screaming,

"Bulma! Oh my god! Thank god you're here, he just passed out! The guys in the corner were handing him ecstasy pills, and one minute he's up and dancing and drinking with the guys and the next he's passed out on my floor! I think one of us needs to take him to the hospital… NOW!"

Bulma was still in full shock of the situation. For a couple minutes all she could do was just stand there in awe. Thoughts such as: "What the hell is going on?" and "Is this really my life?" Finally she got enough of herself together to push through the crowd and get help.

"Chi-chi, come on, I need your help lifting him! He's not exactly light you know! He needs immediate medical care, MOVE IT!"

Chi-chi rushed over to Bulma's aid, and helped her get Yamcha outside to Bulma's car. The frantic girls put him in the back seat of her Range Rover. And Bulma drove him to the nearest hospital. From that point on everything was a blur to her. She woke up in the hospital hoping it was all a dream. Sadly it wasn't. And there she was, looking at him. He was lying there like a helpless child. And she realized, that's what they were children.

More thoughts ran through her as he rustled about his hospital bed. And then a nurse came in and said to her,

"He's going to be fine. He's also going to be out for a while, but fine. If it weren't for your immediate reaction, he would have died."

Bulma took one last look at him and sighed.

"That's what I was worried about. Thanks for your help, I'll come by later to check up on him. Thank you."

And with that, Bulma left. She went home to her palace of pure stone. It actually looked like a castle. Everything about her life had been stable – like her stone walls – until this. She just kept wondering how he could do this to himself. They were so young, and there was so much left to do, how could he just throw that hope away? He had everything he needed right in front of him. But she knew he would never get it.

She looked out her balcony, the wind blowing her hair. She seemed to have it all, beautiful home, good looks, the brain, no one need to remind her of that. She just wished there could be some change – for the better. Then she looked down, and she noticed a moving truck. Oh god. The last thing she needed were new neighbors.

* * *

Okay, well that's the prologue. I hope you liked it! Please give me a review, or something. I wonder who the new neighbor is?? Lol, anyways until next time…

MoonPryncess


	2. CH 1: Perfection Broken

Hey this is MoonPryncess, I'm glad to see that some people reviewed! Haha, yeah the CC/G and Juu/K comes later (not too much later), but yeah, it's coming! I swear to you!! Oh yeah, and since today is January 1st, that means today is my 16th birthday!! Happy B-day to me Also, thanks to MikahVeggie's baby girl, Majin Maljita, Vampiress-06 and Caryl Mc for reviewing! Anyways, here's the first chapter…

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

* * *

There were bits and pieces of glass scattered all around her room. In fact, upon first entrance, you would have thought an earthquake had hit. Unfortunately, earthquakes can't just hit one room of a house, so that clearly wasn't the case. When Bulma Briefs was angry, she wasn't just a little bit angry, but she would unleash a monster so hideous that even an ogre would go crying home to mommy. 

Bulma was furious. How dare Yamcha just humiliate her like that? How dare he humiliate his family like that? I mean, of course she cared that he was close to death, but that still didn't make up for the fact that he just about ruined his reputation. And hers for that matter, I mean, how is the girlfriend of the school's hottest guy not supposed to know what he does? People were definitely going to talk. There was no doubt about that.

And as Bulma was thinking about this, she was throwing every vase, glass frame or china plate that she could find within eyesight. Let's just say she wasn't the best at controlling her temper. Within minutes of hearing the crashing noises, Bulma's normally bubbly mother came rushing up the mansion stairs as fast as she could. Her daughter was destroying a 15 million dollar home. And Mrs. Briefs could not just stand aside as her crazed daughter ruined it. Her panicked mother finally reached her room and said,

"Bulma," as she brushed one loose blonde curl from her face, "There is no need to go on a rampage here. I mean, c'mon honey, Yamcha probably didn't _mean_ it. He's usually such a good boy. Don't get so angry."

"Mother! I am shocked. How can you take this so lightly? Do you know where we live? Do you know how many people are talking about this RIGHT NOW?! My reputation is on the line, meaning that your reputation is also on the line. How does that make you feel?"

Mrs. Briefs knew her place, and she knew that with all the housewives who were in the 'in crowd,' she was considered the Queen Bee. She felt as if she had nothing to worry about. I mean she was the most attractive out of all the mothers. She had blonde curly hair, perfectly bleached and perfectly done all the time. Her tiny waist and her big bust made her still the most attractive woman in the area besides her precious daughter (which she would never admit out loud). Basically, as far as reputation goes, she felt as if she had nothing to worry about.

"Oh Bulma dear, don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows that we still have the most wealth and that we are the most attractive. I don't really think that status could be taken away just because of one poor judgment call on _your_ part. I mean, let's face it, I knew the whole time that Yamcha was a little… off. We all make mistakes honey—"

"Oh shut up mom. You loved Yamcha. You and dad were basically making wedding invitations when our 3-year anniversary hit. So don't tell me you thought something was 'off' about Yamcha because you had as little of an idea as I did."

Mrs. Briefs stared coolly at her daughter, "Well Bulma, you have a point. Maybe he didn't mean it, like I said. Go out to the hospital, and try to work things out with him. I mean, you guys have been dating for about 4 years anyways, it's too precious to throw away." And with that Mrs. Briefs gave her daughter the biggest fake smile she could give and the squeezed Bulma unbearably tight.

"Um, whatever mom. I'll go visit him at the hospital, but I don't know if I can stay with him," and Bulma looked down to the floor. She really didn't know if she could stay with him. Maybe this was it, maybe that four years was all for nothing. She had to go to the hospital to find out.

As Bulma was getting in her Range Rover SUV, she looked over to where her new neighbors were moving in. The house was beautiful. It was a classic all-white, all-brick house with gorgeous rounded columns. It had views on to the community's ultra exclusive golf course, and was one of the priciest houses in the area. Diverting her attention from the actual house was a boy. He looked about 3-4 inches taller then Bulma and had perfectly tanned skin. He had flame like hair, and since she was looking from a far, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were. But she had got caught up in staring at him that he took a few steps forward and barked,

"What you are looking at?!"

Bulma, usually a quick wit, was at a complete lose for words. The best she could come up with was,

"Uh… nothing you idiot!" And she stuck her nose up in the air and started the car. She could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_At the Hospital… _**

* * *

Yamcha couldn't believe his luck. His girlfriend saved his life. Now he had to be with her for the rest of his life, there was just no choice. He couldn't believe that someone would do that for _him_. Especially her. He had always loved Bulma, but he never thought that it could go any further then high school. He had wandering hands, but Bulma was the only one who didn't know that. He never could resist any temptation that came his way. He simply didn't have the will power for that. And living in an area with a lot of temptation, he was leading a very unhealthy life. 

Bulma walked into his hospital room and was wearing a light pink Lacoste polo, carrying a white coco-chanel purse and wearing a denim mini skirt with pleats at the bottom made by Juicy. Everything that Bulma wore looked perfect on her. Yamcha observed this, and he wondered how he had managed to cheat on her so many times. She was beautiful, but when he wanted something, he would get it. It didn't matter if it was Bulma who did it, or someone else, he just got what he wanted.

She walked over to his bedside and took his face with her hand and made him look at her. And she softly spoke,

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

He seemed a bit nervous. He knew that he was going to get it. There was no way that this conversation was going to end up the way he wanted it to so he replied honestly,

"As good as someone could feel who just passed out from alcohol and ecstasy pills."

And she gave him a very stern look and replied,

"Oh. So that's what it was. You know Yamcha, that sort of stuff can kill you. We have our whole lives to look forward to, why diminish your brain with that kind of stuff?" And she had a point. The last thing he needed was to kill any more brain cells. Yamcha wasn't stupid, but he certainly wasn't smart enough to get away with making himself any less intelligent.

Yamcha started to get defensive, he hated when she did this whole lecturing thing. It got old after a while, but most of all, he hated it when she was right. He just tried to grin it off and her rustled her hair and said,

"Baby, don't get so tense. I mean, like you said, we have the rest of our lives. I'm only sixteen, I've gotta live a little!"

"Yeah Yamcha? Well look where 'living a little' has gotten you?" she snapped. How can he make light of the situation, he nearly DIED.

Yamcha just looked at her and was now worried. He had just cracked a joke, he didn't think it was going to be some huge deal, but he was so completely wrong, as usual.

"Yamcha, NEWSFLASH: YOU NEARLY DIED LAST NIGHT! Does this sound like how you want to spend high school? Ending up in the hospital multiple times because you decided to 'live a little'? Huh, can you answer me?"

"But—"

"Yeah I didn't think so. Look Yamcha, the future will be here before you know it. Time has already flown by so quickly, we've been together for _four years_. How could you not tell me about this?"

"Because of this." He stated with an almost emotionless expression,

"WHAT?! Yamcha, that's not the point. You blatantly LIED to me. How are we supposed to have a relationship if I can't even trust you?"

"But babe—"

"Don't 'babe' me—"

"But **BULMA**, you can trust me. Just give me another chance, this won't happen again." And then he took her face of perfection with his hands and kissed her on the for-head. He then looked into her eyes and slightly smiled,

"I promise."

Bulma always fell for this. And secretly she knew that the second he got out of here, he was probably going to do it again, but she couldn't help but want to believe him. They had been together for so long, that he was the only thing she really knew when it came to relationships. So she just looked at him and sighed. She tried to smile as she replied with,

"Okay."

With that, she got up and started heading towards the door. She turned around one last time and said,

"Get better soon, I love you."

He looked up from his bed and said,

"Ditto."

* * *

On the car ride home…

* * *

A very angry Bulma Briefs was on the phone with her best friend Chi-chi King. Chi-chi was also a very beautiful girl. She had long flowing raven colored hair with big brown eyes. Her body also that of perfection, and she was just a little under Bulma, popularity wise. Her and her boyfriend Goku Son had also been together for many years, but their relationship was different. He could look Chi-chi in the eyes and tell her he loved her. And every time you could tell it was completely genuine. Even though Goku was tall, tanned and muscular, he somehow didn't have an ego. He just was friendly to everyone, and that's what made him so appealing as a friend. He and Chi-chi had been Bulma's earliest friends. Chi-chi was one lucky girl when it came to her relationship. It seemed like the real thing, whereas her and Yamcha were solely based on what the society wanted. 

"Chi-chi, I said 'I love you' and all he said to that was DITTO!"

On the other line, Chi-chi felt really bad for her friend because she knew that Yamcha wasn't the best person for her, but who was? I mean for the last four years, Chi-chi had only seen Bulma with Yamcha. She couldn't easily say this to her friend, but it had to be said,

"Bulma, maybe it would be best if you and Yamcha took a break. I mean you've never tried dating other people, and he just seems to not really have his shit together right now—" but before she could say anything else Bulma slammed on her brakes and screeched,

"WHAT?! A BREAK?? How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!"

"Listen, Bulma, it was only a suggestion."

"Chi-chi, how am I supposed to go on a break with Yamcha when he's helplessly lying in a hospital bed?"

And Chi-chi at that moment wished she could tell Bulma, that there had been some rumors about Yamcha cheating on her—on several different occasions—but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So instead she replied,

"Well Bulma, we only live once, I mean maybe being single for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing for you."

Bulma driving much faster then the speed limited permitted said to her friend,

"Chi, how can I? He's helpless. I need to be with him, at least until he gets his head screwed on straight again. God, can you imagine how many people are talking about this right now?"

"Oh B, I bet people have already forgotten about it…" Chi-chi lied. What else was she supposed to say? Nothing would help. This situation was out of control, and what was worse was that it involved two of the most looked upon people at the school.

"Thanks Chi. Anyways, I have to go because my driving is shit. Love you lots and talk to you later," and with that she quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the front seat. She was already distracted enough as it was, she couldn't talk on the phone, drive AND think about her failing relationship all at the same time.

Bulma quickly pulled into her drive way. It was 3:00 PM and already she had had enough of this day. Could she really take much more torturing? As fast as she could, she got out of her car and stormed into the house. She was greeted with the sound of her mother's obnoxiously perky voice,

"Oh honey! Bulma!"

"What mom?"

"Well Bulma, don't sound too excited! Tonight we're going to have to dinner with our new neighbors! Isn't that lovely? I thought so too… anyhow! Go upstairs, put on something nice and come down when I call for you!"

Bulma went completely pale in the face. If they were having dinner with the neighbors tonight, that could only mean one thing. She was going to face the undeniably attractive guy who caught her staring at him. This was going to be hell.

"Uh… do you think I could skip dinner… Yamcha kind of needs to see me… again."

"Psh, Bulma, you already saw Yamcha today! It's sweet how you worked things out though, I knew you could. But you have all day tomorrow to see him! All right, see you at dinner?"

And trying to hide the horrified expression he had on her face, she swallowed and replied,

"Yeah mom, see you at dinner tonight."

"Oh, and one more thing Bulma dear. I heard they had a boy, your age!"

Bulma's worst fears had come true. It was the boy she had been caught staring at. Shit. How was she going to even look at him? He humiliated her! There was no way she was getting out of this dinner alive.

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it. Any ideas on how the dinner is going to go? The next chapter should be a funny one. Anyways, until next time… 

MoonPryncess


	3. CH 2: Dining with Satan

Hello again, this is MoonPryncess (duh). I just wanted to say that I'm really appreciating the feedback that I'm getting for this story. Thanks to lenk, Ryoka-space-pirate, bulma and vegeta fan, vegeta and bulma fan, and Caryl Mc for reviewing on the last chapter. Don't worry, Juu (18) is going to come in either this chapter or next! Anyways, continuing on to chapter 2…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

* * *

Bulma sighed while admiring herself in the mirror. She looked good, but that was no big surprise. She was wearing a light pink tube-top dress made by Juicy Couture. It was scrunched at the top and flowed out at the bottom. It also wasn't the most modest dress, barely coming half way down her thighs. She accompanied the dress with white sandals. But for some reason, she just couldn't shake the thought of _this_ boy eating dinner at _her_ house. He was just so… **hott**.

She had never made this big of a fuss when Yamcha came over for dinner. Maybe that was because she had been with him so long, that the butterflies just stopped coming. But even when their relationship was new she never remembered getting this feeling. It was a feeling that her heart was racing and she could barely breathe. This boy looked so damn good, but his attitude was shit. No one ever talked to Bulma Briefs the way this boy did. Well, if he didn't know that she was the hottest thing around, he was certainly going to learn by the end of the night. This was her town and NO ONE – not even the likes of him – was going to talk to her like she was trash.

Five minutes later, as Bulma kept admiring herself, her mother rudely barged into her room,

"Bulma, you're wearing _that_?" she then put on a fake look of disgust. If Mrs. Briefs didn't look good in the dress, then Bulma certainly wasn't going to wear it and out do her.

"Whatever mom, you bought it for me."

"Yes, well that's before you gained an extra five pounds. Now it just makes you look like the official Juicy Couture blimp."

"Excuse me? Just because you don't look good in the dress doesn't mean I can't look fabulous in mine."

Damn it. Bulma's mother knew she had a point. Bulma looked fabulous, and there would be no way in convincing her to change out of that dress. Mrs. Briefs would just have to get her revenge in some other way.

"All right sweetie, enough of bashing your poor, _sweet_ mother, we have a dinner to attend. I just want to lay down some ground rules. First, do NOT give that snotty attitude that you oh so enjoy giving to most mothers in the neighborhood. These people are new and you have the chance to make them think you are not such a snot. Besides, when you do that it reflects poorly on me, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. It's not like she even cared about the fact that she had a to make a good impression on her new neighbors. She was mostly concerned about seeing this boy,

"Also Bulma, you make this boy feel as comfortable as possible. His parents are very influential and we want this family to like us, got it?"

This just made Bulma more nervous. She already was terrified because she had to make an unbelievable second impression to make him forget about the horrible first impression had made this afternoon.

Bulma looked around her room for any possible escape and then back to her mother. This was it, she was thinking. Her second chance. Oh god, how the hell was she going to pull this one off? She was a nervous wreck. Of course she was not going to let anyone see that. She was going to appear as confident and charming as usual.

"Jesus mom, I get it! You don't have to come in here and tell me what to do! I'm sixteen years old! I understand what you're saying, and I've been to enough of these dinners."

"Bulma, I'm warning you, don't screw this one up." And with that, Bulma's mother left the room. Great, he was going to be in her house any second and her mother had just made her feel a lot worse about herself. Maybe she should call Chi-chi and ask for some advice. No, it was too late for that.

* * *

**_Downstairs..._**

* * *

Mrs. Briefs was wearing a navy blue knee-length dress which was short sleeved and had a very low v-neck. She was obviously trying to impress someone tonight. She then heard the doorbell ring and put on her biggest 'I'm-so-glad-to-have-you-here' face, opened the door and exclaimed,

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Ouji! You look absolutely fabulous, how do you all do it?" Mrs. Ouji was responding to Mrs. Brief's hug, whereas Mr. Ouji clearly wanted to be somewhere else. He didn't see why his wife had made him come to this dinner. She said there was going to be good food, and she better be right. He was so irked to be there in the first place, that if there weren't good food, his wife would never hear the end of it. Mr. Ouji looked at Mrs. Briefs and coolly said,

"Hello." And then he mocking asked, "Where's the world renowned Dr. Briefs?"

Mrs. Briefs giggled and looked at him flirtatiously. She noted that he was very attractive for a 45 year-old man. Then in her perkiest tone she responded,

"He's working, as usual." She glanced up at him again and then added in a sexier tone, "It gets very lonely here sometimes," and then touched his shoulder.

He quickly shrugged his arm away as Mrs. Ouji was completely oblivious to the flirtation. Then Mrs. Briefs said,

"Mrs. Ouji—"

"Oh please, call me Shauna—"

"Oh, okay Shauna! Well, then it's only appropriate if you call me Bunny."

"Well, all right then, but as you were saying…"

"Right. Well, I heard you had a son, about the same age as my daughter, is that right?"

"Yes, Vegeta Jr. should be coming in here any second now, let me just go out and look for him…" and with that, she went outside to look for her son. As his mother, she knew he hated these sorts of 'getting-to-know-people' activities because he thought that he was simply too good for everyone. He had always been popular at all the schools he had attended without even trying. The girls loved him, and his mother was concerned that it was getting to his head.

"VEGETA!" She yelled, "VEGETA OUJI JUNIOUR!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He was hiding up in his room. Even from inside he could hear the old woman screeching. It was really a horrible noise, but he also knew that he brought it upon himself. He had no interest in trying to get to know people, because every time that he did, his family would just have to move again. So what was the point of getting attached to people, much less, getting to know them?

Meanwhile, inside of the house, Bunny was offering Vegeta Sr. (Mr. Ouji) a glass of champagne. She knew that champagne could get any man in the mood to cheat on his wife. Bunny would freely admit that Mrs. Ouji was pretty, but she was nothing special compared to her, or so she thought. She had brown curly hair that flowed down her back and she was quite thin. She also had these bright green eyes that you could see from a mile away. Even though Mrs. Briefs thought Shauna wasn't competition, everyone else knew that she was a classic beauty.

Soon after Bunny tried offering Vegeta Sr. some champagne, Shauna came stomping inside dragging her son Vegeta Jr. by the collar. To put it lightly, he didn't look like the happiest camper.

Bunny observed the boy. And her conclusion was that it looked like there was going to be a new big guy on campus. Because as far as looks went, he even out did Yamcha. Tall, but not too tall, tan and buff, this boy also had a face of perfection. He had dark features and looked like there was some mystery to him. Yamcha was going to be yesterday's news very quickly.

"Well, since your son is here, I should probably go upstairs and retrieve my daughter, I'll be right back."

* * *

**_In Bulma's room…_**

* * *

Bulma was now pacing around her room anticipating the arrival of her new neighbors. Why was this different from any other dinner she had been to? She had been doing to whole schmoozing thing since she could walk, so what was making her so nervous now? Oh, right, there was a boy that made her speechless. And let me tell you, not anyone had ever made Bulma Briefs speechless. She felt so stupid and childish around him, it's as if all of her walls crumbled the second he looked at her. And she got this way only at the thought of him. What was going to happen at a dinner with him?

Suddenly the door flew wide open and her mother stepped in.

"Now Bulma, they're here, so remember what we talked about. And like I said, don't screw this up, or there will be hell to pay, got that? Great! Let's have dinner!"

At the dinner table… 

There was a golden tablecloth on the grand maple wood table inside of the dining room. On this tablecloth were the most expensive plates Vegeta (A/N: when I say Vegeta without any Sr. at the end, I mean Vegeta as in the sixteen year old, not the dad) had ever seen. This whole home, or castle, was ridiculously over the top. As he was eating his meal, he started to believe the only good thing about this house was the beautiful blue haired girl.

Mrs. Briefs noticed all the attention Bulma was getting from Vegeta, and believed that something had to be done about it. So Bunny leaned at an angle that showed off her new cleavage as she asked Vegeta,

"So Vegeta, what do you think so far, I mean of this community? BULMA and I want to make sure you feel very WELCOMED! Isn't that right honey?" She elbowed Bulma quite hard

Bulma was getting annoyed that her mom was hitting on the guy that she thought was hot. Even though Bulma already had Yamcha, there was no reason that her mother should be hitting on someone young enough to be her son. It was disgusting! I mean, how dare she? Suddenly Bulma got pulled away from her thoughts as she noticed the smirk developing on Vegeta's face.

"Oh Mrs. Briefs, your daughter and I have already had an encounter…"

Bulma was horrified. She was hoping he didn't mention the fact that she was completely staring at him. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Bunny looked as shocked as Bulma did and was quick to respond,

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to know, has she seen a proper eye doctor? Because it's pretty evident that she has some kind of staring problem."

"What do you mean by that Vegeta honey?"

He cringed. How dare this insignificant woman call him "honey." She was a complete fool. Not only was she hitting on him, but she called him that awful word. Vegeta got over it quickly enough to reply,

"What I mean is that YOUR daughter was staring at ME."

Why Vegeta wanted to embarrass Bulma was a complete mystery, even to him. Though he figured the blue haired woman had to be put in her place sometime, why not now?

Bulma suddenly became completely flushed. She was outraged. HOW DARE HE?! He came into her home, and embarrassed her in front of her mother! How the hell was that supposed to work? Then Bulma welled up with so much anger she couldn't hold it in any longer,

"Well, Vegeta, are you sure that you've seen a proper plastic surgeon, because you're completely hideous to look at!"

Mrs. Ouji smacked her hand against her head. She thought, here we go again. He always did this. It was like some sort of defense mechanism, but she never understood what it was for. All they did was invite him to dinner. On the other hand, Mr. Ouji snickered at that comment. He had never seen a girl with such a fiery temper. And he had certainly never seen a girl who insulted Vegeta quite like that. Vegeta was quite shocked himself. She wasn't supposed to have enough wit to respond to his comment. But now that she had continued this argument, there was no turning back, and a full-fledged war was about to erupt,

"Well woman, if I re-call correctly, I wasn't so hideous to stare at earlier today, now was I?"

"Well VEGETA, first of all, MY NAME IS BULMA?! Do you have some sort of problem with learning names? My name has been clearly stated at this table, and I assume that you had enough of a memory to remember my name in the last 5 minutes. It's really not that hard, really, it's only 2 syllables—"

"Oh stop your blabbering woman! I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like calling you—"

"AND SECOND OF ALL I WAS OBSERVING HOW UGLY YOU WERE AND WONDERING HOW ANYONE COULD CREATE SUCH A HIDEOUS CREATURE!!"

"Well I think you're a spoiled self-centered bitch."

"How dare you! You know nothing about me--"

"I know that you're an ugly bitch."

"FUCK YOU!"

And Shauna stood up and tugged her husband's arm,

"I think we should go…"

"Really because I think this is actually quite amusing—"

Shauna got an angry look on her face and repeated sternly,

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO."

This time her husband complied by pulling Vegeta away from the table and sarcastically saying to Mrs. Briefs,

"We should do this again sometime!"

And as soon as they left the house, Bulma ran up to her room. She had really had enough of this day and she couldn't wait to go to sleep and get it over with. And immediately after that Shauna ran up to Bunny and was quick to apologize for her son's actions,

"Bunny, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's with Vegeta lately, he's been completely rude to everyone lately, and I'm sure he didn't mean to insult your daughter—"

"No, I'm sure my daughter deserved what she got."

And after Bunny said this, Shauna felt something wasn't quite right with her relationship with her daughter. Because she certainly knew that Bulma didn't deserve what Vegeta did to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Bunny, Vegeta was being flat out rude, and I feel awful about it!"

"Well Shauna, I think we should forget about this whole incident and have lunch tomorrow! Just you and me, and then we can have some girl talk."

With a relieved expression Shauna quickly responded,

"Of course! See you tomorrow at 12 PM! And sorry about dinner."

They walked to the entrance of the mansion and Bunny gave her best fake smile and said,

"Don't worry about it! Lunch will be wonderful, so 12?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow Bunny!"

Bunny quickly closed the door after Shauna. She could already tell that this was going to be interesting having them as neighbors. Now to deal with her brat of a daughter…

* * *

_**Bulma's room…**_

* * *

The second she got into her room she flopped down on her bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. How could someone be so mean? She knew her mother was going to never let her live this down, what was she supposed to do now? I mean, she had been humiliated on her own turf. That is one thing that had never happened to Bulma Briefs before. How could someone so beautiful be so ugly?

And then her mother kicked her door wide open,

"Bulma, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! HOW DAER YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! THIS WAS YOUR CHANCE TO PROVE THAT YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SPOILED BITCH! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW??"

Bulma's tear stained face rose from her pillow. How could she say this to her? Vegeta had completely started it, was she blind?

"Mom, I'm sorry. He started it," And Bulma was no dummy, she saw how her mom was flirting with Vegeta and his father,

"And besides, you don't care where dad was. You were all over Asshole and asshole jr."

"Bulma, how dare you, I love your father very much."

"That's a lie and you know it. You nothing but a gold digger."

And Bunny was so enraged that she went over to her daughter and slapped her across the face as hard as she could.

"You little bitch. I am not a gold digger—"

And Bulma rose from her bed and pushed her mom out of her room and screamed,

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHORE, SO FUCK OFF!" And with that she slammed the door.

At this point in time, Bulma's life was very unstable and she didn't know how to handle it. Everything was falling apart, first her boyfriend had a drug problem, then her mom hated her and then suddenly, her hot new neighbor decided to make an enemy out of her. He didn't have to make such a huge fucking deal out of the fact that she was looking at him. He should have been flattered that someone of her caliber was even looking in his direction. Little did she know what he really thought of her…

* * *

A little on the dramatic side, yes I know. But this whole fic is dramatic. Next chapter we figure out why Bulma's mom resents her so much and what Vegeta really thinks of her. AND JUU (18) AND KRILLIN WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please tell me what you think! I know it wasn't my chapter, but still, some feedback would be awesome. Until next time…

MoonPryncess


	4. CH 3: Welcome to Hell

Hello everyone, MoonPryncess here! I'm glad the last chapter wasn't as bad as I though it would turn out to be. Also, I will have Krillin and Juu in this chapter. I promise! Also, the gang will be having their first day back since the whole drug incident at Chi-chi's party. So we'll see how people react to Bulma. And also we get to see how people react to our lovely new guy, Vegeta. Anyways, thanks to Ryoka-space-pirate, mamaslilangel, Vampiress-06 and vegetafanic1 for reviewing the last chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

* * *

Vegeta went home only to find angry parents. He did it again and again. He always pushed people away who were just trying to be friendly. But what he knew and they didn't know were these types of people. Spoiled, self-centered and greedy. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they never really took a look outside of their own little bubble. They didn't understand the concept of poverty, and it pissed Vegeta off to no end.

Well, Vegeta thought he could make the blue-haired bombshell cry on the spot. He did embarrass her in her own home. He figured she would just cry and leave him the hell alone after that. But no, she had to respond, and she had to have a quick wit. It wasn't very often that Vegeta found a worthy opponent. Now that he had found it in her, he certainly wasn't going to leave her the hell alone. But he was still confused, she was supposed to be stupid, and she was supposed to apologize to him for being rude and staring at him!

"**VEGETA!!!**"

He could hear his mother all the way up to his room, and that was quite a distance considering how large their house was. But he chose to ignore the shrieking and blast his music (the song 'We Used to be Friends' by The Dandy Warhols). That girl, Bulma, was really getting to him. She was so… arrogant. And Vegeta believed most of the things that he said to her, except for the fact that she was ugly. She certainly was not that. She happened to be… gorgeous.

Vegeta had no idea what he was going to do about this feeling. For the first time, in several years, he genuinely wanted to get to know someone. And what was worse was that the person stood for everything that pissed him off

* * *

**_Bunny's room…_**

* * *

Bunny stormed into her room, how _dare_ that little brat call her a gold digger. That was something she would never admit to anyone. She came from fucking Minnesota and always dreamed of being one of those tanned, blonde California women who had money beyond anyone's belief. And since she herself wasn't too intelligent, and she had no acting or singing talent, the only way of getting this money was by marrying someone who could give it to her. _Flashback_

It was when she traveled to Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts that she found who she was looking for. Cromwell Briefs was his name. At the time he had light purple hair, and he was built. A very handsome man, and he had a very friendly personality as well. Always so nice to everyone, and he always came into town. At the time, Bunny was working as a cashier at a local ice cream parlor when he came in. He was speechless when he saw her great amount of beauty.

Of course he asked for her name, and then they started to spend more and more time together. He came by that ice cream store everyday that summer, and he always went to see her. It had seemed that he had fallen head over heels for her. She had fallen in love with him as well. Never in her poor, pathetic life had she ever encountered someone who treated her as well as he did. And it was on a warm summer night, July 4th to be exact, that he got down on one knee and proposed to her.

Bunny said yes, however his parents said no. They told him that they did not want him marrying some worthless little nobody from god-knows-where Minnesota. They even threatened to cut him off from the family fortune. But it was a meaningless threat since Cromwell—now Dr. Briefs—was a genius. The company he was to inherit, Capsule Corporation, needed his guidance to where technology would go in the future. He also had great business skills.

So the wedding was held on New Years Eve of that year, and was a spectacular event. It was snowing outside and they flew all of their friends and family down to Washington D.C. just so they could get married in the National Cathedral. The lighting was beautiful and all of the intricate flower patterns everywhere really set the mood. The National Symphony Orchestra was playing the wedding song as Bunny walked down the aisle in a Vera Wang wedding gown. Strapless and flowed out at the bottom, it has silver beading and was the most beautiful dress that could ever be made. The wedding of Cromwell Briefs was a big one.

But they had no time for a honeymoon, since Dr. Briefs had his work to attend to, so you may wonder how Bulma came along. Well, they finally did the deed one random weekend, and then he got up early the next morning for work. That is when Bunny started to fall out of love with him and in love with his money. Bulma was born and Bunny was overjoyed, but due to his hectic work schedule, Dr. Briefs could only stay a few hours with his wife and newborn baby.

Bulma grew up in the land of a princess, but she hardly saw her father. One time, as Bunny remembered, Bulma came crying upstairs because she thought her father was a robber. It was sad to Bunny that her own daughter couldn't even recognize her own father. So instead of Bunny sinking into a deeper depression, she just spent his money and had sex with the other men of the community. Of course, they were married to her "friends" so they couldn't afford to kiss and tell.

Bunny made sure that Bulma grew up to have the perfect life, but by the time she was maturing into a beautiful young woman, Bunny started getting resentful. She would call Bulma fat and tell her she needed more make-up because she couldn't stand the fact that her daughter was more beautiful then she could ever be. Bunny was a looker, but Bulma was something else. She made supermodels look ugly. And she was jealous that Bulma was the popular girl in school, something that she had always wanted to be. And she was just plain jealous of Bulma in everyway. This made Bunny even more depressed. She really wanted to love her daughter, but her jealousy was preventing her from that.

_End of Flashback_

Bunny looked into her expensive mirror and she took an empty champagne bottle and threw it right at the mirror. She didn't like the way she looked, and she didn't like how things were turning out. Bulma really cut her deep when she called her a gold digger. But it was true, and she knew it. At one point in time, she really did love him, but now all she was doing was draining his bank account. That's all he seemed to want her there for. He barely came home, and she always slept alone. It depressed her to no end.

Shit, she thought. It was Bulma's first day of school tomorrow since the whole Yamcha incident. That means her "friends" were going to talk. Everyone was going to talk. Everyone was going to know, even the B-list people. And when the B-list knew, it meant that the topic was hot.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP!!" Bulma's alarm went off. It was 6:00 A.M. the next morning, and Bulma wished she could erase yesterday. She moved all around in her covers for an extra five minutes before actually getting up. 

She finally moved from her bed just to look in the mirror. Shit. She had to get to school in an hour and she looked like a wreck. Her blue curls were looking more like an afro, and her black eyeliner smudged everywhere making it look like she worked in a coalmine for several years. Let's just say, she wasn't looking her best.

"God damn it," she moaned. Why so fucking early? And then she realized it. Her first day back at school and Yamcha wasn't going to be by her side. People were going to know something was up. What could she possibly say? That he was SICK? That would be an out-right lie. Maybe she could phrase it so it wouldn't be a lie, but not necessarily the truth either.

She went over to her walk-in closet and took the first tee shirt she saw and the first pair of jeans and a nice pair of flip-flops. The tee shirt was a concert tee for the band Rooney, and her jeans were sevens with the green A-pocket. The flip-flops of course made by Juicy, one of her favorite clothing companies. They were expensive without looking too expensive, and that's the way she liked it. She was subtlety telling the whole world that she had more money then they could ever wish to have.

Her alarm rang once again as she was re-applying her make-up, and the time was now 6:10 AM. She had to leave in five minutes if she wanted to pick-up Chi-chi, get Starbucks, and get to school on time. But to be quite honest, all she wanted to do was run away and hide, but if she were to do that, they would just talk more.

Bulma rushed out the door of her home so her mother wouldn't bother her any obnoxious lectures about how poorly last night went. Believe me, she already knew. She looked to house next to her, the beautiful home with the beautiful boy. He stomped out of his house to his car, and god… he looked so angry all the time. Bulma decided not to get caught staring at him this time, because last time, the outcome was not good.

By the time she pulled up in front of Chi-chi's mansion, it was already 6:30, and they only had thirty minutes to get to Starbucks. Bulma did the usual, honking a few times before her best friend actually came out of the house. Chi-chi looked amazing in her light pink Michael Star tee shirt, her D&G denim mini skirt and her white Michael Kors flip-flops. She tied her hair back into a low and kind of messy ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Bulma rolled down the window and screamed,

"C'mon Chi! Let's go!"

"Ok B! God damn, I didn't know you were so anxious to get to school."

Bulma just glared at her for a minute before Chi-chi understood why she was glaring at her,

"Oh B, I'm sorry, I just kind of forgot, you know?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Something much worse happened yesterday night anyways."

"Are you serious?! Something worse than—" A shocked Chi-chi asked this as she climbed into Bulma's Range Rover. Bulma looked down for her CD collection and popped in the Wakefield and started to play their song _Positive Reinforcement_, and then started singing along,

"_Today sucked, you knew it would, __Waahhooohh Waahhooohhohoh, today sucked you knew it would, yes it did, yes it did, and tomorrow's not looking good…_"

Chi-chi looked a little annoyed because she wanted to get the dirt and Bulma (for once) wasn't giving it to her, so she reached over, turned down the music and asked,

"What do you mean something much worse happened?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Bulma snapped. She hated to snap at her friend but it was bad enough that her boyfriend was in the hospital, but now she had to start liking her asshole neighbor? It just didn't make any sense, and Bulma hated it when things didn't make any sense.

"God Bulma, I'm sorry. I'm just curious as to what could have been worse then your boyfriend being—"

"Oh god Chi, this new neighbor of mine."

"Shit, I hate new neighbors, but I don't see how that's worse—"

"Let me finish Chi." She paused and looked at her for a moment. They were driving a steady pace towards their school and Starbucks. Bulma wanted to make sure she had Chi-chi's full attention before continuing. And once she was sure that Chi-chi was listening and wouldn't interrupt her, she continued,

"He just caught me looking at him. IT WAS HARMLESS! I just wanted to know what I would have to deal with for the next couple of years of my life—before I get the hell out of here—and he thought I was STARING at him! I mean, it was ridiculous! I _have_ a boyfriend who I can stare at all I want—"

"Um Bulma—" At this point, Bulma had gotten way over the speed limit, but there was nothing Chi-chi could do or say, because once Bulma started, there was no stopping her,

"LET ME FINISH CHI! God damn it! He embarrassed me in front of my own mother, and told her I was staring at him! He said the rudest thing! It was unbelievable. He had asked my mom if I had been to a proper eye doctor because it was apparent that I had a STARING problem! As if! I looked his way two seconds and he thought I was STARING at him! JERK! And then he had the nerve to call me an ugly, spoiled bitch! The guy had known me for what, 2 hours? At the most 2 hours, and he was already using me as his emotional punching bag! It was so stupid! I, Bulma Briefs, got embarrassed on my own turf!!" And then Bulma started to sob uncontrollably,

"Oh B, honey, it's gonna be okay! I mean, this guy is virtually a no body, we'll make sure his life at Saint Branson's is hell! I mean, we decide who's popular or not anyways!"

"Oh no Chi, I haven't even told you the worst part."

"Well, what is that B?"

And as they pulled up in front of Starbucks Bulma turned to Chi-chi and looked her straight in the face and said,

"The worse thing about this whole thing… is that I think I may have a bit of a crush on him."

"Oh my god B! ARE YOU INSANE?! Someone who brutally massacres your self worth? B, I know Yamcha hasn't always been the best boyfriend, but he would never embarrass you on your own turf! I mean come on B, you're better then that!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Besides, how can I be so selfish to think about someone else when my boyfriend's in the hospital? I guess this whole thing is making go a little delirious, huh?"

Chi-chi just smiled at her friend, and they got out of the car and walked into Starbucks.

* * *

_**At School… **_

* * *

The girls got their lattes and drove up to their ritzy school in Bulma's Range Rover, and she parked in her usual spot. The girls got out of the car, and right away, all of the students stopped what they were doing and started to whisper as they passed. 

"_Oh my god, did you hear about Yamcha?"_

"_Oh yeah, I heard he was a crack addict."_

"_Oh really? Because I heard he was doing cocaine with Bulma!"_

"So that's how the little bitch gets skinny…" 

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole thing was ridiculous. She was supposed to be the most loved girl in this entire school, and suddenly this backlash occurred. What the hell was this? She ruled this school, even though she wasn't a senior, or even a junior, everyone wanted to be like her. There was no denying, she ruled this place, well until the incident occurred. Still, as the girls walked towards their friends, she heard more whispering,

"_Oh my god. There she is, everyone's favorite little drama queen."_

"_Where's her drug addicted boyfriend?"_

"_You mean Yamcha? I don't know, but if she breaks up with him, I'm totally tapping that."_

"_Not if I don't first!"_

Again, Bulma turned to see the little bitches who were talking shit. As soon as she looked their way, they gave a nice fake smile and waved. Bulma did nothing more but glare at them. One thing she knew was that they were totally not coming to any parties where she was at ever again. Chi-chi finally spotted their group of friends. There was Goku, Chi-chi's boyfriend, Juu (but everyone called her 18) and Krillin. Everyone knew there were three "it" couples of the school. Of course Bulma and Yamcha, Chi-chi and Goku, and the last was Krillin and 18. Krillin was on the lacrosse team with Yamcha and Goku, but he was a bit shorter then his friends, but he had ripped abs. He was tan, but not nearly as tan as the other boys, and he had a shaved head. He was considered hott, by all standards. His beautiful girlfriend was considered a goddess by all who saw her. That's why she hung out with Bulma and Chi-chi.

She stood 5'8" and had shoulder length blonde hair, with emerald colored eyes. Her hair was currently straight and it was blowing in the wind. She brushed one piece of hair aside and then greeted her long-time friends,

"Hey girls! Sorry I wasn't here for the party, I was at my house in Kauai," and then she turned to B and gave her a solemn look, "And I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry. I hope everything turns out to be all right."

Then Krillin added in,

"Yeah Bulma, we're all really worried about you and Yamcha. I mean the emotional pain must be such a burden on you right now. Especially since finals are coming up…" 18 instantly whacked him when he said this. He shouldn't be reminding her of finals when she has enough to stress over,

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it, but Yamcha has been in the hospital for about 3 days now, and he gets out tonight. I don't know, I feel like I need to stay with him, if I don't, it'll be like me abandoning him… ya know?"

Goku and Chi-chi suddenly got very nervous. They knew Yamcha wouldn't be nearly this kind or faithful if Bulma was in the hospital. They wanted to tell her that they think he cheated, but couldn't since they didn't know for sure. Suddenly, another blue haired girl came up to the group named Marron. No one really liked her, but they tolerated her because she was the daughter of the headmaster of the Academy. All though, she was quite stupid for someone whose father was a headmaster.

Bulma rolled her eyes and said,

"Hi Marron."

Marron got an evil glint in her eyes and said in obnoxiously sweet tone,

"Hey Bulma sweetie! How _are_ you? I know all about the Yamcha thing, such a mess, ya know? Who knew he was such a crack addict?"

Bulma, furious, shouted,

"IT WAS NOT CRACK GOD DAMN IT!!"

Every student turned to look at her. They looked at her like she should have been placed in a mental hospital a long time ago. Bulma sighed and said to Marron,

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm really just sick of talk about this whole thing. It's such a mess, just like you said." With that, Bulma stormed off to her first period AP English class.

Chi-chi and 18 quickly followed her to class, making sure that she was going to be okay.

* * *

**_In AP English… _**

* * *

As her boring professor was explaining the meaning of J.D. Salinger's book, _The Catcher in the Rye_, she heard a loud noise from the hallway. It sounded like a guy was running away from the security guards. 

Suddenly, the noises came closer and closer, but she wouldn't let herself get distracted. She was a straight A student, and intended to keep it that way. She heard panting in the classroom. Everyone was looking up except for her, she was so deeply into her notes that she just kept writing. Then Chi-chi and 18 both nudged her and then 18 said,

"Hey B, you might want to look up." And Chi-chi added,

"Yeah… this may be interesting… and good eye-candy…"

And Bulma finally looked up. Oh shit. It was her fucking loser of a neighbor. He strolled into the classroom as two panting security guards walked behind him. Finally, one of the security guards said,

"There's… a new… student in… your class."

Vegeta looked at the security guard and said,

"Don't choke old man." And then he smirked and looked directly at Bulma. He strode over towards her and took the desk behind her. He whispered into her ear,

"Looks like we're gonna have fun, having classes together and all… neighbor."

* * *

Hey guys, that is the end of chapter 3! I hope you all liked it, and please review! Reviews motivate me to post new chapters, yay! Anyways, Hopefully, you all will like reading 'The Life.' 

MoonPryncess


	5. CH 4: The Princess' Breakdown

Hey everyone, sorry that it's been a while since I last updated! I've just been thinking because I think my chapters get progressively worse, so I wanted to make this one good. Or something that I think is good. Anyways, thanks to Vampiress-06, Lady Dark Angel and rockin'-poet for reviewing on the last chapter! On with the story…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

**UPDATED 2/26/05**

* * *

A gut-wrenching scream tore through the halls of Sir Branson's Academy. Everyone in the hall immediately stopped and turned to see the blue-haired goddess storm down towards her locker. Quickly scurrying behind her were her two best friends. Chi-chi and 18 were getting used to having to chase after Bulma when she threw her little temper tantrums. This was in fact the third time that day that they had to run after her. Apparently this new neighbor had made quite an impression on her.

After AP English, Bulma had a mix of various emotions, but one in particular stood out. And that one was FURY. Utter and complete fury. How dare this boy come into _her_ school and try to shake up _her_ emotions. She had a boyfriend, whom she was going to pick up from the hospital later that night, and she loved him very much. Or did she?

See, this is what she wasn't quite sure of. That boy had only been here a few days, and he already had Bulma second-guessing her four-year relationship. I mean, things were already going downhill before that. But it was something about how willing this guy was to challenge her that was somehow… a turn on.

Chi-chi looked over to 18. She gave her this concerned look, she thought her friend was going insane. Bulma had really been emotionally unstable about this whole Yamcha thing, and this neighbor boy was the last thing she needed. Then she looked over to Bulma whose head was against her locker. The girl looked like she was about to cry, which was so unlike Bulma. Not to say Bulma wasn't emotional—because she definitely was—but she never cried in public. She didn't like smearing her make-up and she had too much pride for that. Chi-chi then tapped Bulma on the shoulder and asked,

"Hey B, are you feeling all right?"

Bulma quickly swatted her hand away and snapped,

"No Chi-chi! This guy just thinks he can come in here and HUMILIATE ME. He just is such an arrogant, self centered—"

"Bastard?" 18 interrupted Bulma. She already knew how she was going to finish that statement, so she saved Bulma the trouble and finished it for her.

"Yes 18, he is a bastard! He just comes here thinking that he can BREAK me. Well, I have news for him, NO ONE CAN **BREAK** BULMA BRIEFS!"

Chi-chi, trying to make this whole situation better, was getting really fed-up with Bulma snapping at her all the time and swatting her hand away and other stupid shit. She was trying to help, and Bulma didn't have to be such a bitch.

"Listen B, I know you're upset and I'm trying to help you, but you're making it kind of hard when everything I do is being shot down by you."

"Chi, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what gotten into me lately. It's just this guy is really getting to me. I can't explain why either, he's just so—"

And just as the lunch bell started to ring, an annoyingly sweet voice rang,

"Hey girls!"

Oh shit, Bulma thought. This was really the last thing she needed. She had already had her overdose of Marron in the morning, why now? Out of all the days and all the times, why now? She _really_ didn't need some 'trying-to-be-Bulma-but-not-as-hot' clone just to show up in the middle of a conversation she was having with _actual_ friends.

The three girls just gave her blank stares. Why did she even bother coming over there? The only reason they even said hi to her was so they wouldn't get in trouble with her dad. He owned the school, and their parents were good friends. Other then that, they wanted no association with this girl, but she just kept coming back.

Bulma finally grew tired of the girl standing with them, and she snapped,

"What Marron!"

Marron ignored the apparent annoyance in her voice and started on a topic on something that would make Bulma's anger increasingly rise,

"So girlies! Did you hear about the new guy? I heard that he's tall, dark, handsome, mysterious and a bit of a bad boy! Omigod—"

"Yeah Marron, he's my neighbor." Bulma said with her teeth clenched,

She looked at Bulma, she knew that something was up. So in Marron's eyes, there were two possibilities, she could either get this new guy, or Yamcha. Either way, she'll drive Bulma through the roof.

"Oh, that's nice," Marron replied, and then she added, "do you think you could hook me up?"

Chi-chi and 18 snickered. There was no chance in hell that someone as attractive as he would ever go for Marron. But of course, as Bulma's good friends, they couldn't exactly admit out loud that he was attractive… at all. Chi-chi finally said,

"Uh sorry Marron, I don't think he would be interested in someone who thinks that the one-eyed snake is a real animal. But maybe you can try one of the bench warmers on the lacrosse team."

And 18 interjected, "And that's if you're lucky."

Marron should have been insulted, but since she was so undeniably stupid, she had no idea that they had just insulted her, so she replied,

"You guys are like SOOOO funny! But like, isn't the one-eyed snake a real animal? All right girls, I have to go eat my daily salad, but meet me later, k? Okie dokie!" And she sauntered off.

The other three walked away from Bulma's locker, also heading towards the lunchroom. They all looked at each other and started to break out in hysterics. How could someone be that stupid? That was like when Jessica Simpson thought that Chicken of the Sea was actually chicken.

* * *

_**In the Lunchroom…**_

* * *

The girls took their normal spot in the lunchroom. Right near the big window that looked over the state of the art stadium that their school was able to afford because they were that privileged. And their table always seemed to look the best because everyone knew who was going to sit there, the best that Sir Branson's had to offer.

Goku, Krillen and Radditz were already sitting at the table. Goku and Krillen were greeted with kisses from each respective girlfriend. Soon the kisses turned into a whole make-out session, leaving Bulma and Radditz alone. Radditz was Goku's brother, and he had longer hair than Goku, but other then that, they looked very similar. Both very tan and both very attractive. But unlike Goku, Radditz never really wanted to settle down with any girls, he liked just fucking them. He thought of them more as pleasurable objects rather then human beings. He had a crush on Bulma for the longest time, but when he finally got the guts to tell her how he felt, Yamcha had just asked her to be his girlfriend, and he was too late. He knows that he would have treated her a lot better then Yamcha ever could, but what's done is done. So he put up an emotional wall, and hasn't gotten attached to anyone else since. Quite sad really, considering what he knows about Yamcha and the things he's done behind her back. But like everyone else, he didn't have the heart to let her know.

Bulma brushed her bangs out of her face, and he observed the rest of her long, beautiful hair and the way it flowed down her body. It was curly today, and it went halfway down her back. She looked so exquisite all the time and all he could do was just look at her. But he was suddenly snapped out of his trance as she said something to him,

"Hey Radditz, what's up?"

"Hey Bulma. You look a bit down today."

"Oh Radz… it's nothing, I'll be fine."

She could usually tell him everything, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him this. She felt guilty about it because she knew how long he liked her for. He was so sweet, and sometimes she thought about how things would have maybe turned out differently if she chose him over Yamcha. But what's done is done,

"All right, I'm just worried about you. This whole Yamcha thing—"

"I know, it's a horrible mess, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to rub it in if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I know that you're one of the only people who genuinely cares about how I feel. I mean I know Chi-chi and 18 understand, but they have their own lives to deal with, " and she realized that what she said could have possibly offended him so she quickly added, "but I didn't mean that like you don't have a life, I just meant—"

"I know. We understand each other." He looked solemnly down at the table. Bulma could feel an awkward moment coming, so instead of sticking around to feel stupid in this silence she got up and said,

"Anyways, I'm gonna go get some food now," she knew it would be rude if she didn't make him an offer so she asked him if he wanted to come, hoping he would say no.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to stay here for now."

Bulma laughed with relief,

"All right," she looked over to the couples, "Have fun watching them suck face."

After that, Bulma headed towards the lunch line to find that there was something that everyone was looking at. Why the hell weren't they looking at her? Or commenting on her outfit? Or god damn it, just talking about her? What could be more interesting then her? She couldn't really process this, but she was going to figure it out soon enough.

Oh god, sure enough, Marron was crying out for attention again by hanging all over some sleeze ball. What was this? She did this everyday, why was it different now? At this point she didn't see how this was entertaining to watch at all, so she decided to get a closer look. She pushed her way through a crowd of people and suddenly it hit her. Everyone was whispering about some "mystery hottie" and Marron being an item, and she finally saw it. There was only one person she's ever met with dark, flame-shaped hair. To her extreme horror, Bulma saw Marron all over Vegeta. Bulma couldn't contain it anymore, she forced her way towards Marron and tapped her shoulder and asked,

"What the hell do you think you're doing Marron!"

Vegeta turned to Bulma and gave one of his evil yet sexy smirks and said,

"Well, well, we meet again woman—"

"Shut up Vegeta. I wasn't talking to you. Now answer me Marron, what the hell are you doing?"

Marron innocently twisted a strand of her hair on her finger and replied,

"Oh B! I'm going to show Veggie around Sir Branson's Academy, and then after school I'm taking him to my place…" She smiled seductively at Vegeta, as he grew more irritated with this idiotic girl. Then Marron slipped her arm around his waist, she could tell that he was very muscular. The only reason he permitted this was because he wanted to see how jealous Bulma would get. Of course, Bulma fumed. And the more she did so, the more people came to crowd around the scene.

Great. He was doing it again. He was finding more ways to humiliate her. He was supposed to be falling head-over-heels in love with her. She looked good, or at least she thought so—until now.

Bulma felt like a complete idiot for making a big deal out of this. She had a boyfriend. But every time she looked at Vegeta, she kind of wanted to forget that small detail. Bulma was completely stunned that he would have anything to do with Marron. She was not even his type! Or maybe she was. Bulma had no idea why he wasn't peeling her off of him. This day was getting to be too much, and Vegeta finally said,

"Oh woman, maybe I could fit you into my schedule. Maybe somewhere in between 5 and 6 tonight? I don't know though…"

"Okay listen asshole, I have better things to do then spend time with you two morons. In fact, contrary to your belief, I do have a life, and I have _plenty_ of people who would be begging to hang out with me. I don't need you."

"Don't talk to Veggie like that! He's my new 'friend.' I like this one… _a lot_."

And then Vegeta did the unthinkable, what he was about to do was horribly shocking and just plain horrible. While basically the whole lunchroom was watching, he took Marron and started making-out with her, right in front of Bulma's face. His hand slid down her ass, and he GRABBED it. It was absolutely disgusting! Bulma just stood for a few seconds in complete shock. For a minute, she actually believed that she was dreaming. How could this be happening to her? She was just so embarrassed and hurt. She was hurting and she didn't know why. She was about to cry, so instead of letting everyone see she growled,

"I hope you two have fun giving each other various STD's and then die a horrible death."

With that Bulma stormed out of the cafeteria and brushed right by her friend's table. Chi-chi and 18 only saw most of what had just transpired and they were about to get up and chase after Bulma (once again) but Radditz interjected before they could,

"No. Let her go, she probably needs some time to think,"

This made Chi-chi furious. "What if she needs us? For moral support? And also it's dangerous if she drives in this state of mind,"

And before she could say anything else, Goku put his two first fingers on her lips and said,

"Just let her go Chi. She has more sense then to drive right now. I know you care about her, but I think she really does need some alone time right now. It seems like she's been through hell for the last couple of days and I think she needs to cool down."

Chi-chi gave him a very solemn and understanding look while she sat on his lap, turned to him and cupped his face,

"You're right."

* * *

**_At the Beach side café… _**

* * *

The two very lovely looking women were laughing at this one comment that was just made by the blonde haired woman. She had just been talking about how quickly children grow up and how life doesn't wait up for anyone. They were also reminiscing about what life was like before their children came along.

Vegeta's mother (a.k.a. Shauna) was looking at her new 'friend.' She was just like the others, and she knew that she thought that she was better then her. But the fact was, she had dealt with these types so many times a day, it didn't matter. Bunny quickly interrupted her thoughts,

"So Shauna… why did your family decide to move here?"

"Well, Bunny, since you asked I'll tell you. My father owned a large real estate company here, and since I'm a real estate agent, and I'm going to eventually inherit his fortune and business, he demanded that I move back home."

"Wait… you mean that YOU lived here before?"

"Yes, I grew up in this area. I tried avoiding coming back for as long as I could. In fact, we moved all over the place, just to see what life was like in other areas. I didn't want Vegeta to be as sheltered as I was. I wanted to protect Vegeta from this type of environment, but I knew my father would eventually demand my return."

"Hold on, you wanted to 'protect' little Vegeta from this environment? But this is the best environment for your kids, I mean they have everything—"

"Exactly. Though we were always wealthy, I tried to teach him that not everything is about money, and that he can't always get what he wants. And I certainly do not encourage buying your way out of a situation."

"Oh, I see. Well, Bulma has grown up with everything within reach. There has never been anything she couldn't get access to… except her father. He loves her dearly, but he's never around. Right now he's doing business in Japan, again. It makes life pretty lonely actually…"

"Oh Bunny, I'm sorry." Shauna's expression became more serious. She, growing up with the most powerful father in area knew what it was like to be lonely. Well, she knew how that felt until she found Vegeta Sr. They met at Cornell University and instantly fell in love. Of course her father hated Vegeta Sr., because he encouraged her to move out of the area and get away from everything she had grown to despise. He's a lawyer, and is currently working at a practice in close relation with her father's group.

Bunny finally had realized something, how could she be so stupid? There was only one man in this area who was a very powerful real estate agent! Her father was the most powerful man in the area, William Jennings Prescott. Bunny had only sat down and had lunch with him a few times. He was a very powerful and good-looking man (considering his age), but she had no idea that he had a daughter.

"Shauna! You're father is William Jennings Prescott, right?"

"Yes…"

Bunny squealed, now there was more of a reason to befriend Shauna before all the other mothers had the chance. Therefore, reinstating her position as the Queen Bee. There was no way Shauna or anyone else was going to take that title from her.

"Oh my god Shauna! You're going to inherit the W Group from your father! Well, that's quite exciting. That means you all are one of the most powerful families in this area!"

Shauna looked down with an upset expression,

"Yep. I guess we are."

Bunny gave her a small grin and replied,

"Welcome back to the life of the ridiculously rich and fabulous."

* * *

**_Going to the Hospital…_**

* * *

Bulma hadn't gone back to school that day. She couldn't bring herself to go to her last three periods. She was way too stressed out from what had been going on lately. I mean Yamcha lied to her, about something important. She was somehow taking his problems to be her fault. Maybe if he had told her, she would have been able to help him. Though Bulma was a bit spoiled, self-centered and narcissistic, she had a heart of gold.

Bulma was driving at a furious pace. She was going 75 on a 50 limit. She was really pushing it, and she couldn't die. She was on her way to pick up Yamcha from the hospital. She had spent a while feeling sorry for herself, and before she knew it, she had to leave to go pick up her boyfriend. There were so many thoughts in her head right now.

Soon enough she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. Here we go, she thought. She was going to finally pick him up, so why wasn't she more excited about it? She didn't even feel nervous, she just felt kind of numb. Like there was nothing there, emotionally.

She slammed the door of her Range Rover quite hard. She was way too stressed out. Maybe this would help her. And remind her of her love for Yamcha. She couldn't have just stayed with him for 4-years for nothing, right? He was the one. He had to be, or else she wouldn't have wasted her time… right? Somehow, she couldn't seem to convince herself of this, which stressed her out even more. Vegeta was toying with her emotion, and Bulma hated it when people fucked with her.

Bulma headed towards the hospital, and when she entered she saw her hot boyfriend waiting for her. He ran up to her and planted a big kiss on her lips. He then took her face with his hand and said,

"Hey baby, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem, how are you feeling?"

As they walked out of the hospital, Yamcha slid his arm around her waist and tried to grab Bulma's ass. Immediately Bulma took his arm off of her and snapped,

"Yamcha! What the hell are you doing! You can't do that in a public place."

"Sorry babe!" and he leaned toward her ear and whispered in a lower tone, "I was just thinking would could have some _fun_ tonight."

Normally Bulma would have immediately told Yamcha off for being a selfish pig, but the image of Vegeta kissing Marron was just too much to take, she needed a distraction. She turned to him and snaked her arms around his neck,

"When we get to my house, we'll have a lot of fun."

And then, she thought, tomorrow at school, we'll show them who's still the hottest couple of the school.

* * *

**_In Vegeta's Room…_**

* * *

He had left Marron's house a few hours ago, and now he was just looking out his window towards his beautiful neighbor's house. For some reason he didn't enjoy making Bulma angry as much as he thought he would. He thought maybe if he did it more, then he would stop liking her. And that clearly wasn't the case. Marron, not to his surprise, was a complete flake. All that girl wanted to do was have sex, which he didn't mind, but it was the fact that he was thinking about someone else the entire time that bothered him. And now, he was going to have to spend more time with the girl.

Suddenly, he saw the Range Rover pull into the neighbor's driveway and he knew that Bulma had just arrived home. What he was unaware of was that she had a boyfriend, and they were supposedly serious. Well, he didn't know until he saw another person get out of her car. And they obviously were more then friends when he saw the guy grab Bulma's waist from behind and started to kiss her neck.

Right now Vegeta felt enraged. How could he like this little spoiled slut? She was just like everyone else he had ever met in these types of communities—but if that were the case, then why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

His hands clenched onto his windowsill. He liked her and there was nothing he could do about it. For once, he didn't have total and complete control over a situation, and to make matters worse, he liked a girl who was dating someone. And the slut he had slept with hours ago was going to make a big thing out of him sleeping with her. Vegeta found the more things he did to get back at this girl, the more his life went to shit.

Shauna was standing in the doorway and said,

"Our neighbors are very interesting people, wouldn't you say?"

Vegeta didn't respond, he just growled. Shauna then went on to say,

"That Bulma girl seems sweet. A little misguided but sweet."

Vegeta then turned to his mother and mumbled,

"Yeah, whatever woman."

How was he going to stop thinking about Bulma? There had to be a way. For now he was going to keep to himself, and relax, whatever way he could. That would be hard considering he would have her on his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hey! That's the end of the latest chapter What will happen when Bulma and Yamcha show up together at school tomorrow? And what big event is coming up next? When will Bulma figure out the truth about Yamcha? And what will we discover about Bulma's father? Until next time…

MoonPryncess


	6. CH 5: Lost In You

Hey, sorry it's been taking so long to get all the chapters up! I've just had so much to do, but I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've just been waiting for good ideas to come to me. I've had a minor case of writers block, but I think I'm ready to write again Anyways, thanks to Hikari Heijin, lenk (x4), and Vampiress-06 for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Bulma Briefs looked at her self in the mirror. For the first time since that wretched boy got here, she finally felt sure of herself again. Her long blue locks were straightened and she was wearing a tee shirt from Urban Outfitters that said, "G is for Gangsta," with a cute pair of True Religion jeans and some flip-flops. She put on the minimal make up, being cover-up, mascara and lip-gloss. Bulma was finally ready to go pick up her boyfriend, Yamcha. Today was the day she was going to show Vegeta was worthless he really was. She didn't need him… right?

Suddenly her mother burst into the room,

"Bulma! Sweet heart! I have a favor to ask of you," She knew that wasn't going to buy the fakeness of her tone, but it was worth a try. Bulma turned from her mirror to glare at her mother and with an exaggerated expression asked,

"What Bunny?"

"Oh honey. Don't tell me it's come to this point!"

"What the hell are you talking about—"

"Oh don't play stupid Bulma. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're calling me 'Bunny' instead of **MOM**!"

Bunny then walked over to her daughter and stroked some of her hair and pulled it behind her ear. This was her attempt to be an affectionate mother. Again, Bulma was not buying this act and began to walk away from her mother and said,

"Get off of me! Since when have you cared about being a good mother?" And then Bulma thought for a moment, and she turned to face her mom for one more moment and added,

"Actually, you know what you could do to be a good mother? Stay as far away from me as possible."

With that Bunny's expression dropped from hopeful to disdainful. She thought that her daughter was the biggest brat ever. I mean the nerve of that girl, right? How dare she talk to her own mother like that? She didn't see other girls in the neighborhood treat their mothers as so. But maybe the other mothers in the neighborhood didn't have mothers like Bunny Briefs. Regardless, Bunny would not let Bulma get away with her rudeness so easily.

Downstairs Bulma grabbed a salt bagel and walked out the doors of her stone mansion. Bulma was thinking about how life could change so much within a week. She knew that her mother was always a conniving bitch, but ever since that boy's family had arrived, it had just gotten to a level where it was just not tolerable anymore. Bulma couldn't let her personal problems ruin her persona. She was Bulma Briefs, and no one could know that even she was insecure.

Just then she received a call from her best friend Chi-chi,

"B?"

"Hey Chi! What's going on?"

"Oh nothing really. Goku is gonna give me a ride to school this morning, that cool?"

"Of course! Haha, who am I to stop your magical romance?"

"Haha, nice B. Oh and speaking of romance, how's Yamcha doing?"

"Oh…" Bulma paused for a moment. She almost forgot that she was with him. That was like the fifth time this week she had envisioned Vegeta as her boyfriend instead of Yamcha What was wrong with her? She finally snapped back to reality when Chi-chi was growing impatient,

"Hello!"

"Oh, yeah sorry Chi. Um, he's great, everything's great."

Chi-chi wasn't that stupid. She knew exactly what Bulma was thinking about, but she chose not to say anything simply because it was too early to get chewed out by Bulma.

"Oh, awesome B! Are you guys going to make a HUGE entrance?"

"Hell yeah! Chi, you know me so well! Anyways, speaking of Yamcha, I have to go swing by his house, so I'll catch you later!"

Bulma then snapped close the phone. She figured that if she couldn't have Vegeta for herself, she would sure as hell make him jealous, and make him want her for himself. She was so devious…

* * *

**_Yamcha's Place…_**

* * *

Ever since Yamcha had arrived home from the hospital his parents have basically been scared to approach him. That was fine with him considering it gave him even more freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted. At this point, he knew he was going to inherit a shit load of money, so why bother with school? He only went to see who the new hot chicks were. He's officially with Bulma, but that never stopped him from getting ass from other girls. He figured that there was a whole world of sex out there, and he wanted to experience it all.

Just then, his phone rang. He thought it might be his devoted girlfriend, but it turned out to be someone else,

"Hello?"

"Yamcha, we need to talk."

"Sorry, don't have time—"

"But we spent that beautiful night together!"

"So? It was just sex."

"Not to me! Yamcha, we're _soul mates_…"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I have better things to do then listen to this crap."

"YAMCHA DAVENPORT! I will not give up on you that easily! What do you take me for?"

"Honestly? I take you for—"

"Whatever. That's not the point. We're destined."

Yamcha heard three loud knocks on the door. Very precise knocks I might add. That of course was Bulma. Such an academically ahead student was always precise with everything they did.

"Listen, like I said, I don't have time for this now."

"You better believe I'm not giving up on you that easily."

Yamcha just snapped his phone shut as he ran down his grand spiral staircase to greet his beautiful girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. She did look beautiful, as she always did. That was no surprise to him. And of course, he was also gorgeous. A beautiful couple, but their beauty was their only similarity.

"Hey babe!"

"Yamcha, are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am, let's get moving,"

And he walked out the door brushing right past her. She didn't know why she put up with his stupidity for this long – or at all. But there she one thing she knew, she was loosing interest and quickly.

* * *

_**Arriving at School…**_

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha walked up their usual meeting spot of Sir Branson's and of course everyone was buzzing about the couple. But this wasn't the usual buzz. No, this was worse than usual,

"_Ew. Oh my god, they just walk up here like they own the place!"_

"_I know, she's trying to act like nothing happened at Chi-chi's!"_

"_Haha, he looks good though, I give 'em a week."_

Bulma was started to feel suffocated by all of this talk. This was supposed to be her way of making Vegeta jealous. He wasn't going to be jealous if people were talking this much shit. For once in her life, she started to feel like she was loosing control over everything. As they were coming closer to their friends, Yamcha's arm somehow came from being around her waist to grabbing her ass. Maybe he was in the hospital so long that he forgot that she hated that. So she placed his arm back on her waist and stated coolly,

"You know I hate it when you grab my ass in public,"

He snickered for a moment and replied,

"Sorry babe! I forgot, but you shouldn't be so uptight all the fuckin' time. I mean c'mon we only live once, have a little adven—"

"Adventure? You know Yamcha, I don't think you grabbing my ass is much of an adventure,"

And she walked away from him, and he quickly caught up with her and from behind put his hands on her thighs and whispered in her ear,

"You know, it could lead to something great."

Yet again, a very exasperated Bulma walked off from Yamcha and went up to her group of friends. Chi-chi suddenly came running to her and dragged her away from the group,

"Chi! What the hell are you doing!"

"Uh… Bulma, there's something I need to tell you before you go over there—"

"Don't be ridiculous Chi!" And with that she walked over to the group only to find that her sensible best friend was right. There, standing in between Goku and Krillin was Vegeta. Bulma fumed,

"WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE!"

"Hello you idiotic woman. I'm glad to see you too,"

"You wanna talk idiotic? You slept with the biggest whore in this school!"

"No woman, I haven't slept with you yet, you have such a funny memory—"

"You wish you could sleep with me. I'm talking about Marron."

Goku was getting really anxious and Chi-chi urged him on to say something that would break up this little "love" fest,

"Whoa guys! Bulma, Vegeta is going to be shadowing me for the next week or so because of the security incident yesterday!"

"Oh great Goku." Bulma then rolled her eyes and was about to stomp off when Yamcha finally caught up with the group and gave Bulma a peck on the lips. Bulma couldn't have asked him to do it at a better time. Vegeta shuddered in disgust and coughed… loudly,

"GOT A PROBLEM ASSHOLE!"

Krillen and 18 finally interjected with a,

"Hey Yamcha! How are you feeling, is everything going okay?" And then Krillen and Yamcha a little handshake thing, and 18 went over to hug him. Chi-chi was relieved that something finally broke the tension that was surrounding the whole circle. What Chi-chi didn't understand that Bulma and Vegeta didn't go over to hug Yamcha or greet him in any way, but just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Man, Yamcha! Are you still on the lax team?"

"Hell yeah Goku! My dad has a good relationship with coach. So it's all good,"

"Good, because you're not replaceable!"

Then Krillen added,

"Yeah dude. You're like the key to our whole offensive line,"

And Yamcha put on a cocky smile and stated,

"I know."

What the guys didn't know was that Vegeta had played lacrosse at his old school and helped his team win the state championship. Yamcha really had it coming. Since the coach had heard of Vegeta's achievements, he was giving him a chance to try out, even though it was already half way through the season. Then Vegeta added,

"I'm trying out for the team today." And smirked at Yamcha,

Then the bell rang, and everyone headed inside. Bulma snuck into the school as fast as she could. Yamcha and Vegeta were the only ones left outside. Yamcha turned to Vegeta,

"You better watch it queer. I'm the one who rules this school, and no one gets on my lacrosse team unless I say they can."

Then he grabbed Vegeta by the shirt and said,

"And one more thing, I see the way you look at her. She's my girl and there's nothing you can do about it. Welcome to my town bitch." And with that he roughly pushed Vegeta away from him.

* * *

**_Brief's Home…_**

* * *

Being a housewife, there really wasn't much to do during the day except for shop, mingle and go tanning. Or get your nails and hair done. But oddly, today Bunny didn't feel like doing any of that. She sat out by her pool wondering how her life went to shit. Even though she had gotten everything she had ever wanted out of life, she still felt miserable and depressed. How did it happen like that, she wanted to know. She looked to the sky as the palm trees were blowing with the breeze. Why did she want to sabotage Shauna's relationship with her husband? And for once, she didn't think she would succeed in getting him in her bed. That would really be a first for Bunny Briefs. Just then she heard the phone ringing from inside. She chose to ignore it. Then, they called again and she decided it might be her husband so she better pick it up, and pretend like she is a lonely and devoted wife.

Then ran from the poolside to the glass sliding door that led into their kitchen. She opened to the door and ran across the cold marble floor across to her phone.

"Hello, Briefs residence."

"Ah, yes, is this Bunny?"

"Why yes it is." Bunny was confused, she couldn't recognize the voice on the other end of the line,

"Um, yes, this is Dr. Brief's associate and I'm calling from the hospital."

"What! Sir, this is ridiculous, he was in perfect health before he left, what's going on?"

"Well Mrs. Briefs, he's not in perfect health now, in fact, he just had a stroke."

And to Bunny's surprise, a tear rolled down her cheek. If this is true, if this is actually her reality, she wouldn't know what to do without Cromwell's financial security. She sure as hell didn't know how to invest money. All of her life was falling apart. Not only did she have a failing relationship with her husband, but had a catastrophic relationship with her daughter as well. She felt regretful and guilty. She started to whimper,

"Well… is he going to be alright!"

"We… do not know that right now. All we know is that he is in the best possible care that we could provide."

"Well it better keep him alive or else you and your fucked up company will find yourself in the middle of a million dollar law suit you piece of shit! What the fuck is wrong with you people! Is this how you handle your business with people—"

"Mrs. Briefs, if you are trying to imply that this was scheduled to happen, you are horribly wrong. I have to go now, but our associates will keep you updated."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES—"

"Good bye."

And the phone on the other line clicked. He had hung up and a deranged Bunny Briefs. She let out a huge screech and ran outside, fell to her knees and slammed her fists against the pavement. How could he leave her alone like this? How could she live like this? And how the hell was she going to tell Bulma? She was going to go even more ballistic then she has already been going.

* * *

_**School Parking Lot…**_

* * *

Yamcha was waiting in the parking lot with a very nervous expression. He certainly didn't want Bulma to see him right now. He was skipping AP Chemistry to see this girl. Suddenly an obnoxious voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yamchie-poo! Hey sweetie," Marron cooed. She came up to him and started to rub her hands all over his body, and whispered to him,

"I knew it wasn't the end of us."

Yamcha shoved her off for a second and said,

"We can't let Bulma know about this. And she can never see us, so let's go."

Marron was excited. All she was interested in was fucking Yamcha, he was the best that she ever had. Fuck Bulma, she had everything, and Marron wanted to take it all away from her. And of course, she was still going to be fucking with Vegeta too. Why? Simply because she could. And it would destroy Bulma. Before getting into her Porsche Carrera, she turned to Yamcha and said,

"I knew my phone call this morning would change your mind,"

And with that they sped off. Ironically, Bulma had just run out of the school to give Yamcha his Chemistry homework, but couldn't find him anywhere. He said he was going to get a breath of fresh air. Oh well, Bulma thought, I'll just give it to him later, and she walked back into the school.

* * *

**_Student Lounge…_**

* * *

The three beautiful girls were sitting on the gorgeous couch in the middle of their extremely luxurious student lounge. The girls were holding planning sheets on their laps and all scattered on the coffee table in front of them were design plans for a ball worthy of a king and queen.

18 started off by saying,

"Okay you guys, since the Academy's Ball is one of the most important social events of the year, we have to make sure it's the best that it's ever been!"

Chi-chi then added,

"Well, we've always had been the best at throwing this ball. So this year, I think we should have a monarchy theme. I mean with the red silk curtains and the marble columns and everything stitched in gold. Even the cake will have eatable gold in it! What do you think B?"

She had obviously been off in her own world again, staring at Vegeta who was across the room. While the girls were planning the Academy Ball, the guys were drinking coffee from their coffee bar and playing pool on the billiard table.

"B? Hello!" Both girls screamed at her at the same time,

"Oh yeah sorry, I think it all sounds great! This is going to be the best ball ever."

18 rolled her eyes and asked,

"Do you even know what we just said?"

"Uhh… No!" And they started laughing, and then went back to working on this ball. If this was going to be the biggest event ever, Bulma had to show Vegeta that she was desirable and people looked up to her.

Over on the other side of the room, Vegeta watched the woman planning the stupid ball that was coming up. Since his grandfather's company was providing funding for the ball he had to go. But he probably would have ended up going anyways, just to see _her_. She looked so beautiful when she was trying to get something done. Goku looked at Vegeta and saw that he was staring at her again,

"Taken."

Vegeta was surprised by that comment, and Goku repeated himself,

"Dude, Vegeta. Stop looking at her, she's taken."

Then Krillen added,

"Yeah, Yamcha's a douche bag, and if he finds out that you're trying to get Bulma, he won't be happy."

"What the fuck are you idiots implying? That I actually _like_ that wench? Please, I've seen much better,"

Goku then said,

"Psh, yeah right! Whatever Vegeta…"

Krillen added,

"We've seen the way you constantly look at her!"

"I don't like her!" And then Vegeta shot the pool ball in the desired hole. He tried lying to himself but it did no good. He still thought Bulma was the beautiful girl he had ever seen.

_**

* * *

The Hallway…

* * *

**_

After school, when most people had gone home, Bulma was putting up more posters in the hallway for the ball. Vegeta happened to be walking down the hallway because he had just finished his tryout for the lacrosse team. To say the least Vegeta had made the team with plying colors. Now he could really show that piece of shit Yamcha that he could kick his ass. Then he looked up to notice the woman on a latter posting up posters for that stupid dance.

Bulma felt someone behind her and turned around to find Vegeta standing there,

"Is there something you want?"

"No."

"Um okay. Well, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I just tried out for the lacrosse team." At this Bulma snickered. She knew that it was almost impossible to make the team unless you have been on it since freshman year, and even then, it meant you usually were a benchwarmer.

"Oh, well good luck with that." She sarcastically stated.

"Actually, your tiny mind may not be able to comprehend this, but I made it."

In shock for a few minutes, she had completely forgotten that he had just insulted her.

"Well… I guess then a congratulations is in order."

"Thanks woman."

And they looked at each other for a moment. All Bulma could think about is what it would be like to kiss him, and then he had gotten so caught up in her thoughts of kissing him that she fell off of her latter.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she was falling towards the ground. She was thinking how this just made her look like more of an ass in front of Vegeta, until he caught her. Now their faces were dangerously close. Their noses were almost touching, and for a moment she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Old Spice deorderant. She then remembered that she had a boyfriend and pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing!" she demanded

"Well, as I just remember, saving you ass bone from being broken."

"Whatever Vegeta," and she got really nervous again and then stumbled,

"I…I—I have to go." And she ran out toward the entrance of the school.

She left Vegeta standing there to ponder over what just happened. He was so close to tasting her beautiful lips. That damn boyfriend. He was an asshole and she deserved much better. Maybe, if he was lucky, that someone would be him. But then he thought to himself, what the hell is happening to me? I'm going all mushy over some stupid woman.

* * *

All right! That's the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it! What do you think will happen when Bulma figures out about her dad's heart condition? When will the ball be held, and will that be the day Bulma catches on to Yamcha's infidelity? Well, that will al be revealed! Until next time…

MoonPryncess


	7. CH 6: I Want To Save You

Hey guys! I felt like writing this chapter tonight because I pathetically enough have nothing better to do! That's cool though, because I have a lot of cool ideas for this story. Also, if anyone has any suggestions on where the story should be going, tell me! I want to make it more enjoyable for the reader. Anyhow, thanks to Sensation0023, coachzgrl19, and Vampiress-06 for reviewing on the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

"Oh shit! God damn it, GOD DAMN IT! Veg, where the hell is Vegeta!" 

Shauna was in a frenzy. Her overly critical father was coming over to her new home. He had a way of stressing her out beyond anyone's belief. (Note: Vegeta Sr. is going to be called Veg at this point because I need a way to decipher the two). Veg just looked at his beautiful wife and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know Shauna. Hopefully William will loose his directions to the house…"

"VEG! That's so rude…" Veg and William (Shauna's dad) didn't necessarily have the best relationship at this point. As soon as Shauna got the chance to go to college, she chose Cornell University which was known for it's out-there ways of thinking, whereas William would have preferred Stanford for his baby girl. And the worst thing Shauna did at college was meet Vegeta Sr. and run away. They of course got married. William was 'too busy' to attend their wedding, and so Shauna's mother showed up by herself. But she died of cancer three years ago, so William was now dating random supermodels that were more then 25 years younger then him. He was still attractive… for a 70 year-old man.

Vegeta Sr. then went up to his wife, put his arms around her waist and pulled her close and gave her a peck on the lips,

"Stop stressing honey, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah? You try saying that when the guy is your father. You would think you wouldn't have to try as hard to impress him as your dad, but no. You have to try even harder!" Then she walked to a corner of the grand kitchen and started to rant on,

"I mean, it should be enough that I come back when demanded and turn out to be the best realtor for his big company, but NO, it's not. You know? Ack! And where the hell is our son! Where did you let him go?"

"Well, he said something about lacrosse practice after school this morning, which is fine by me. I don't think he's in a state to be dealing with his grandfather right now anyways. But then again, who is?"

"SHUT UP! I promised my father that he would be there!" Then Shauna started to hyperventilate. Then she started to frantically pace about the room. If Vegeta didn't show up, then William would make some stupid comment about her lack of morals when raising children and then go on about how she should have gone to Stanford to marry a normal man and to have normal children who were well behaved. Just then a sweaty Vegeta walked through the door. Shauna looked over to the door and gave a huge sigh of relief,

"Thank GOD you are here! Wait… why the hell are you so sweaty, AND DIRTY! Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Your grandfather is going to be here in 15 minutes, go take a shower and get in something presentable… NOW!"

And with that's Shauna shoved him up the stairs. Vegeta just grunted in annoyance as his weakling mother was pushing him up the steps. He decided to just do what she said because he had a complicated enough day. He didn't need the old woman screeching at him.

Shauna frantically went to get the good silver wear and china and set the table. After that she hurriedly ran towards the kitchen to check on the Tortellini Aurora she was making. She wasn't much of a cook, so the fact she was cooking meant that she was surely trying to impress someone.

Ten minutes later the table was finally set and the food finished. Now all she was waiting on was for her son to walk down the stairs and pretend that he was ready 20 minutes ago so that her father wouldn't suspect that all of these plans were so last minute. Surely enough, Vegeta walked down the stairs in a button-down gray Ralph Lauren shirt with khakis also made by Ralph Lauren. Soon after the doorbell rang. Then Shauna opened the door to find her father and a very unexpected guest…

_**

* * *

At the Brief's Household 15 Minutes Ago…

* * *

**_

Bulma arrived from school and all she can think about is that strange incident that happened today at school. It made her feel so excited and so guilty all at the same time. She knew something was going on with Vegeta. And how she wanted to kiss him so badly at that point. But she didn't believe in cheating on her boyfriend. So she was completely at a loss about what to do. She feared that she didn't feel for Yamcha anymore, but she needed to keep up her image and she needed to hang on to something that she worked on for four years of her life. Or maybe that was too long. They out ran their run. But then again he just came out of the hospital, so she was clearly conflicted.

Then suddenly Bulma turned around to see her mother. The last thing Bulma needed right now was her idiotic mother bitching at her about something. Whether it was her outfit, or the next time she would bring Yamcha over for dinner, she just didn't need it right now.

"Bulma honey, we need to talk."

"Not right now mom," and she tried walking past her mother, but she blocked her way and said,

"Yes now Bulma. Let's go out to the pool area. It's so beautiful out."

"Whatever mom." Bulma rolled her eyes and followed her mom out to the pool area. She would probably talk about the Academy Ball and how she would probably want to help with the interior design or something stupid like that.

"Bulma, I want to try and remain as calm as you can when I say this to you…" And Bunny suddenly looked away from her. Bulma then got butterflies in her stomach, and not in a good way. She knew that what her mother was about to say to her was not going to be the thing she wanted or even needed to hear.

"Bulma… your f-father has had a s-stroke…" And Bunny looked down to the ground and didn't want to know Bulma's reaction. Honestly, because Bunny had no time to deal with it. Bulma then started to whimper and asked,

"W-When did you get this call!"

"Today. In the middle of the day—at around noon or so."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"That is what the doctors don't know…"

"NO MOM! YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" And then Bulma let out one of her notorious screams. And just kept screaming. That's all she could do at this point. If she had to live alone with her mother, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She was clearly a daddy's girl, and he was like her best friend. If she lost him, then all hope in her world would be lost with him.

Then Bunny in a stern and cold manner said,

"Bulma I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"WHAT MOM! WITH YOUR DAUGHTER! IT'S 'CAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING FOCUSED ON YOURSELF!"

"Listen Bulma, I have things to do and people to see. If you want to be a part of that, fine, if you don't then go do something productive."

Bulma couldn't believe that her mom was doing this to her now. She needed her the most right now, and she was pulling on of her Ice Queen stunts. This was unbelievable. Then Bulma looked at the pool furniture and screamed,

"Like this!" And she picked up the pool furniture and threw it all into the pool and then took her mother's flask and smashed it against the stonewalls of her house.

Bunny then went up to Bulma and grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her violently.

"How could you do this Bulma! You're so fucked up!"

Bulma then broke away from her mother and said,

"Of course I'm fucked up!" And start to laugh maniacally,

"My mother is a gold-digging SLUT and my father is never around and now DYING in a different country! But it's wonder why I'm not normal, right mom! Huh mom, isn't that right!"

Bunny turned to face her daughter and seethed,

"You're pathetic." And headed off towards the front door of their palace. She then added,

"I have somewhere to go, so hopefully you'll find something better to do then to feel sorry for yourself."

And with that Bunny slammed the door closed. She left Bulma sobbing on the ground. Bulma couldn't move, even if she tried.

_**

* * *

Vegeta's House, presently…

* * *

**_

Shauna was shocked to see that the blonde bimbo that was his date was Bunny Briefs. She was _married_ so what was she doing with her father? But she hurriedly let them in.

"Welcome! I made your favorite dad! Tortellini Aurora, and may I get your coats?"

Bunny and William then shoved their coats in Shauna's arms, and she got a bit annoyed. Especially because Bunny, just yesterday, was treating her like an equal. William looked around the house with a blank expression on his face.

"Well Shauna. This is… erm… _nice_."

Shauna knew that wasn't good. Nice? She had spent all night cleaning and COOKING. She never cooked. Her father didn't appreciate her, as usual. She would always bend over back for him, and he didn't care. As usual.

"Um, thanks dad."

And then Vegeta Sr. walked into the room and said,

"Well, well, if it isn't the Oscar the Grouch and the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Bunny knew he had just insulted her but she decided to play it off by laughing.

"Haha! Oh Mr. Ouji—"

"Please, call me Veg." he stated sarcastically,

"Oh VEG! HAHA! You're quite the funny one, aren't you! Your son will be lucky if he inherited your sense of humor!"

William glared at Vegeta Sr. and then started to fume. He turned to Bunny and yelled,

"Are you stupid? He just insulted you!"

Bunny elbowed him in the rib-cage and said,

"Don't be ridiculous William! He was trying to break the ice with a funny joke!"

Just as Vegeta Sr. was about to protest Shauna covered his mouth and quickly added,

"Yup! That's right, Veg was always known for his good sense of humor! Oh, and dinner is ready. Vegeta just finished setting up the table."

William rolled his eyes at his daughter and said,

"Finally! Why were we even waiting out here anyways? I'm hungry and I need something to eat. And where the hell is my grandson? I felt like I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Hello grandpa." Vegeta tried to stay as far away from the old man as possible. At this point he didn't even notice that Bunny was here.

"Now is that a way to greet your old grandpa?" William went over to give his grandson a bear hug, and then proceeded to say,

"Have you met Bunny Briefs?" Vegeta was shocked to hear Bulma's mother was in his house right now,

"Yes, we have met. Um… is Bulma here too?" Bunny got irritated at this comment. Why does everyone care what Bulma is doing? Bulma is just a 16 year-old girl, no one should care about what she is doing. Bunny then said,

"No. She chose to stay home. But I'm here," and then gave Vegeta a very fake smile. She wanted him to be attracted to her. She wanted to feel like she could get anyone she desired. She knew she had a husband, but marriage only pertained to legal things, such as bank accounts and taxes, not love. To her, marriage was a legal agreement. Nothing more, nothing less.

Vegeta just stared at this woman in disbelief. She was the biggest slut he had ever laid eyes upon. He was surprised that the blue-haired woman could hide her problems so well. There had to be some other reason why Bunny had just left Bulma by herself at home. Vegeta just grunted at Bunny's comment and went into to the dining room.

They were gathered around the table and started to eat their food. Suddenly William had a disgusted look on his face and stated,

"This is the most disgusting Tortellini Aurora I have ever had. Shauna—I hope you're not to blame for this."

Shauna was horribly insulted. It seemed no matter what she did for her father, it was never enough. She excused herself from the table and then stormed off to the kitchen. Veg looked at William in disbelief and followed Shauna to the kitchen,

"You know Veg, I do everything for that man, and it's still not good enough."

"Well Shauna, it should be—"

"Well it isn't! And I'm sick of it! I am the best thing that has happened to the W Group in years and he still won't even acknowledge it."

"Shauna, maybe you should take a break from work."

"No, then my father will get even more angry with me!"

"Well it seems like you can't win with this man."

William and Bunny then came into the kitchen and William said,

"So Shauna, you want a break from the W Group?"

Shauna was shocked to hear her father say this and said,

"Wait what? No I didn't mean—"

"Consider it done. I expect all of your things out of the office in a week."

Shauna was in shock and started to cry. She then glared at Veg and stomped upstairs to her bedroom to be alone and cry. Veg then looked at William and then said,

"You know you just lost the best thing that happened to your company."

"That's for me to determine."

"Get out of my house." He said in a very stern tone.

"Fine you ingrate. Come on Bunny, I know a place were we can get a Tortellini Aurora that actually taste _good_." And then he grabbed Bunny by the arm and stormed out of the house.

Veg was standing all by himself in the kitchen. He couldn't go talk to his wife right now because it was basically his words that got her fired from her job, and he didn't want his wife to chop off his head. Looked like he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Vegeta looked at his dad and sighed. He then proceeded to sneak out the front door. He had to get out of his chaotic house. He also had to see _her_.

**_

* * *

Bulma's Pool Area…

* * *

_**

She had stopped her uncontrollable sobbing and just lay there, tear stained and broken. There was nothing she could do about her father's condition. The worst part was that she couldn't even visit him in the hospital. And she knew that tomorrow at school she was just going to have to put on a happy face and pretend like nothing happened at all. If she didn't people would talk about it, and pretend to pity her and then talk about her behind her back. Truth was, the last thing she wanted was other people's pity. She needed unconditional love right now. She almost wanted to call Yamcha, but the fact was he couldn't provide her with the type of love she was looking for right now.

Vegeta entered through her front door. It was just like he remembered it from that he had dinner here. It was so grand, and beautiful, but somehow cold and barren. He continued walking across the first floor to see that a door to the backyard was open. He proceeded to walk towards the door and his heart was racing. How was he going to explain why he was there? Would she ask him to leave? He didn't want to leave; he just wanted to see her. He came to the open glass sliding doors, and stepped out into the backyard where there was a grand pool. He looked to see that all the pool furniture was in the pool, there was a smashed flask on the ground, and that Bulma too was on the ground. He immediately rushed to her and lightly shook her and said,

"Woman—woman, get up now!"

Bulma knew he was there. She didn't know why though. Maybe it was to torture her again. This is also what she didn't need right now. She felt as if she wanted to give up on life. While still lying on the ground, she turned to look at him and weakly said,

"Why are you here?"

He saw this beautiful and usually strong woman's face and fell into shock. Her eyes were blood red and her face was tear stained. Her mascara was running down the side of her face and the rest of her face was pale. She then repeated herself in a more harsh tone,

"Why are you here!"

For the first time in his life, Vegeta was rendered speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right and that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He wanted to tell her to dump that dip shit boyfriend of hers and to be with him. But he couldn't say these things, for he was not one to speak out his emotions like this. She then stumbled to get up and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Fine Vegeta. If you are here just to torture me, then that's the last thing I need right now and—"

He took one step closer to her and said,

"What's wrong?"

She was taken back by this question and found that he had caught her completely off guard. He actually cared to ask? She didn't even think Yamcha would notice or care, and here is someone who isn't her boyfriend asking her that. She then started to uncontrollably sob again and said,

"YOU want to know what's wrong! You've practically ruined everything for me! And the fact is it's not just you who's ruined my life. I have lots of people who destroy me – daily!"

And then she was about to fall to her knees when Vegeta caught her in his embrace. She kept sobbing uncontrollably and started pounding his chest,

"It's not fair! It's…not…fair! Why does he have to be in Japan! Why?" And then Bulma stopped pounding his chest and just looked at Vegeta. And she started to confide in him, as he just sat there and listened,

"My mother hates me Vegeta. She hates me so much, and I don't even remember the last time we had a civil conversation. Yamcha did ecstasy and was in the hospital and now my father is dying in another country. He had a s-st-stroke. And…" And she just buried her head in Vegeta's shoulder. He was shocked that she was so strong. She masked everything wrong in her life. Then Vegeta asked,

"And what?"

She looked into his eyes once again and said,

"And… and you hate me."

"Woman, if I hated you, I wouldn't be here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled up at him, and then rested her head on his shoulder and asked,

"Could you do me one more favor?"

The truth was he would do anything for her, but he couldn't let her know that, so he jokingly said,

"Only if you pay me." And gave one of his devious smirks that she found so irresistible. She giggled and said,

"How much?"

"Oh let me think… well, I can't think of anything now, but when I do—"

"Done deal."

"Alright, what's the favor?"

"Could you carry me to my room? I'm exhausted from all the crying and yelling and such." She smirked a smirk almost identical to his own. He found it incredibly sexy, so he couldn't say no. He masked his emotion with a blank expression and said,

"Okay. Where's your room?"

"Upstairs, I'll tell you which way to go."

He then proceeded up the stairs with her in his arms and then he accidentally bumped her into the wall,

"Ow Vegeta! That hurt, do you think you can be a little less clumsy!"

"You know woman, you're not exactly as light as a feather!"

"Huh! As if! Take that back!" And she playfully started to hit his chest, and he let out a laugh as well,

"Hey woman do you want me to carry you or not?" She quickly stopped hitting him, and relaxed in his arms again. She knew that if he didn't show up, she would be sleeping in the backyard that night, so she shut right up.

_**

* * *

Bulma's room…

* * *

**_

Vegeta placed Bulma down on her bed and sat beside her. Just as she was about to turn to go to sleep she said to Vegeta,

"Thanks, thanks for everything."

He just turned to her and nodded. Bulma eventually went to sleep and he looked around her room. She had so many pictures of so many people. There was a picture of Chi-chi, 18 and of course Bulma. Bulma looked considerably younger, but seemed to have much more happiness then she does now. Then there were a lot of pictures of her and that idiot Yamcha. He looked so stupid in all of the pictures. There was even a picture were instead of looking at the camera, he was looking at some girl in the distance.

Bulma was now sleeping peacefully and Vegeta once again sat by her bedside. Her blue hair flowed down her body and her chest was moving up and down as to mark her breathing. He wanted to stay there forever, but he had to go home or else his mother would go more psycho then she already had been. He turned to leave her room, and just when he got to the door, he turned to look at her one last time. Then he left the broken home of Bulma Briefs. She didn't know it just yet, but Vegeta Ouji was her shining knight in armor.

* * *

All right everyone, what did you think of this chapter? It was completely focused on Vegeta and Bulma, and you can kind of get the idea of what is to come for these two. What will happen at school tomorrow? Will Bulma finally realize that she can't be with Yamcha anymore? And what will happen at the Academy Ball? Is Bulma's mother having an affair with William? If she is, then what is her motive? Until next time… 

MoonPryncess


	8. CH 7: The Unusual Routine

Hey everyone, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter, but I needed to get the creative juices going, lol. I'm a dork. All right, things are starting to heat up in these chapters! The apparent chemistry between Bulma and Vegeta is getting hotter, and what the hell does Yamcha think he's doing? Okay, thanks to Vampiress-06, zicke, lenk, Vegena (x2), Lady Dark Angel, Cabalistic, and Gothic Bulma for all reviewing on the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

There was an eerie silence surrounding the Ouji household, and it was now 6 in the morning. The Ouji's were usually morning people, so to say the least, it was very unusual. Their _usual_ morning routine involved Shauna walking around the house in her business suit, waking up Veg and Vegeta, and then yelling at them to eat the fresh salt bagels she had just bought for them. This morning was not like that at all. It was now 6:10, and Vegeta had woken up out of habit, but was at a loss. Something felt off. He then sauntered into his kitchen in a white tee shirt and navy blue boxer shorts and gave his mother an odd look. She was just sitting there in a bathrobe reading a newspaper. He then barked,

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up!"

"Because Vegeta, I am not your slave."

"Yes you are, you old wench!"

"Great way to get me to do what you want." She then placed the newspaper on the table and walked towards the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. She took one swig out of the carton and placed it back in. Vegeta getting more angered by his mother's odd behavior again barked,

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Excuse me? You're seriously asking me what my problem is?"

"Yes, actually."

"For starters, I can't do anything to please your grandfather, and another thing is that your father lost me my JOB! Tell me how you would feel if that happened to you!"

"Oh god woman." And Vegeta walked out of the kitchen towards his parent's room, where his unsuspecting father was sleeping. He entered the room very quietly, and lightly shook him. Veg rolled over and started to say,

"Listen baby, just give me ten more—"

Vegeta developed an evil smirk and said in a sarcastic tone,

"Surprise…"

"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING IN HERE? Where is your mother!"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Well, then why the fuck did you wake me up?"

"Because she's pissed at you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why on earth would she be pissed at me?"

"Something about you losing her—"

"Oh. About that. Right… I kind of forgot."

"Good one, idiot."

"Shut up boy, we need to somehow get our food and go."

"She didn't get bagels this morning—"

"WHAT!" Veg bellowed. He practically lived off of those things.

"Well dad, looks like you screwed yourself over."

Then Veg got out of bed and the father and son duo crept over to the kitchen and just before entering tried to peek through the door so Shauna wouldn't notice. Of course, she heard the boys coming from halfway down the hall, because despite what they thought, they were actually quite loud. She rolled her eyes. If she knew as well as she thought she did, he would try doing something sweet to make-up for what he did, but this time she was REALLY pissed.

The guys were just looking at her and then started whispering,

"Well old man, what is your ingenious plan?"

"Uh… women like a man who can be nice, right? So when I see your mother, I'll be extra nice, so she'll forget about the whole thing!"

Vegeta snickered. Women were impossible to deal with when they were angry. He thought it was funny that his father would be foolish enough to think that 10 minutes of his being extra nice would make her forget about the whole thing. Soon after the guys both walked into the kitchen in complete silence. Veg then approached Shauna and tried to give her a peck on the lips, but she turned away so he got her cheek instead. Veg a little shocked tried to start conversation,

"Is there anything I could do for you honey? Like make you breakfast—"

"Or get me my job back?" she said in a very cold manner. She then looked up from her newspaper to glare at him. Veg started to get nervous, he could tell she was not only pissed, but she was beyond pissed.

"Shauna, you don't even like your father—"

"That doesn't mean you were allowed to LOSE MY JOB FOR ME!"

"Well I thought that's what you wanted!"

"You think I want to be on any worse terms with my father then I am now! You think that's what I want? If that's what you think that I want, then you don't know me very well at all!"

"You're free from him now Shauna! You don't ever have to deal with him again!"

"Veg, I think it was about what you wanted, and never about what I wanted." And she stormed off to their bedroom. Vegeta just looked at his father and was about to open his mouth to say something and then Veg said,

"Don't say anything, and go get dressed. You need to drive yourself to school."

* * *

**_Bulma's House…_**

* * *

Bulma blinked a couple times. There was a surreal feeling surrounding her. Was what happened last night really true? Had Vegeta come to her house and helped her? No one had ever done that for her before. She had usually hid her problems from the outside world. And usually in a fight with her mother, that resulted like that, she would have slept outside. But now she was in her bed and she had one of the best nights of sleep that she had had in a while. It was very odd how things worked out like that. And god damn it, it was just one more thing that convinced her that she should be with Vegeta and not Yamcha. But she didn't know what the deal with Vegeta and Marron was and she certainly had no idea what was going on in her present situation.

Almost immediately after she arose she heard her mother's shrill voice calling her name,

"Bulma! Bulma honey! Where are you, you need to get to school!" She said it in such a pleasant tone, that it seemed like she was acting like nothing happened last night. Acting like she didn't leave her alone in the house, feeling suicidal because her whole life is falling apart. Her mother was a bitch, and she hated her. But instead of causing any trouble this morning, she replied to her mother's horrid screeching with,

"I'll be down in a minute, chill out!"

Bulma's hair was a mess. So Bulma simply brushed it through one time, and it looked fine. It didn't look it's best, but Bulma was so gorgeous that it didn't even matter. It was still straight from yesterday, when she had straightened it. She then threw on a white Rainbow Brite tee, with a blue blazer over that, a pair of cute jean Capri's and some black flip-flops. For about 6:10 in the morning, it was the cutest thing she could come up with. She then grabbed her cell phone, her blue Coach wristlet, and her Vineyard Vines tote, which held all of her schoolbooks, and ran out the door. She did not want to see her mother now (or ever, really), but especially not now.

Bulma, outside looked over at her neighbor's house for a second. Vegeta's car was usually gone by now, but there it was, still in the driveway. Bulma pondered it for a moment, but then realized she needed to get somewhere and didn't really think much more of it. She got into her Rang Rover SUV and realized she forgot to call Chi-chi, and that she probably already got a ride with Goku. As she was getting into her car she flipped open her phone and dialed Yamcha's number. It rang three times, and she then got his answering machine. Instead of leaving a message, she decided to show up at his house instead, as a surprise…

* * *

_**Marron's House…**_

* * *

Yamcha slowly opened his eyes as soon as he heard his cell phone ringing. He groaned and turned to his side, he just wanted to be in this warm bed with someone snuggling him. He then realized that he had someone else in bed with him, and he saw blue hair. He opened his eyes completely and seemed shocked. Had he gotten his prude girlfriend to finally herself to him! This was monumental, and he then said,

"Bulma?"

But as soon as he had asked the question he started looking around the room. This certainly didn't look lie Bulma's room. Unless she had gotten an interior decorator to heinously re-design her room, but he was guessing this was not Bulma's room. He then said,

"Bulma, this doesn't look like your room."

The first time Marron pretended not to hear that he was saying Bulma. Why did he even care about that wench? Yamcha had just fucked her, so why on earth is he saying Bulma! Marron was fuming. Was this some type of sick joke? Marron then turned to Yamcha and said,

"No baby, it me," and then she crawled on top of him and started kissing his neck. Yamcha was fucking pissed. He thought he nailed his prude girlfriend, but he got this 2nd rate slut instead. He immediately pushed her off and said,

"Fuck. I need to get out of here."

"But why baby?"

"Don't call me that. I don't like you Marron." But she knew that he did. Otherwise he wouldn't keep coming back to her, right? I mean they had such a good time. She didn't get it,

"Yamcha, don't play dumb, we both know you have to like me a little bit. Or you wouldn't come back to fuck me, and let me tell you something else," And she then slammed him up against a wall and whispered in his ear,

"We both know I'm the best you've ever had."

Shit. She really knew how to make Yamcha in the mood. But he knew as much fun as he could have with Marron, he actually had to pretend to be faithful to Bulma. Bulma stood by him when no one else did. So he again pushed her off and said,

"Look Marron, it was fun, but we can't. Bulma…"

Marron took a step back and angrily said,

"Fine, but I know you'll come crawling back to me. And when you do, I'll be waiting.

Yamcha sighed and rushed outside. He jumped into his white Ford F-350 pick-up truck and called Bulma right away. It rang two times before she picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me, Yamcha."

"Oh hey, I was just going to pick you up."

"Uh, I decided to drive myself to school today."

"Um. Okay."

"You okay Bulma?"

"Whatever Yamcha. I know you're not home. I'm sitting in front of your house right now, and I don't see your pick-up truck."

_Damn it_, he thought. He was busted, unless he could come up with a better lie. And he was pressed for time, so he just said,

"I was with some of the guys last night."

"Fine whatever, I just hope you weren't drinking because the doctor—"

"I know what the doctor said, and trust me, I didn't do anything stupid. I promise. Alright baby, I have to go but I'll talk to you later," and he then snapped his phone shut.

* * *

**_Sir Branson's Academy Parking Lot…_**

* * *

Bulma steered her car into the parking lot of her school. She was fuming, how dare he hang up on her. No one hung up on Bulma Briefs. She was supposed to hang up on them! She then sped off to her normal parking space before any stupid asshole could take it. She parked her car and then turned off the ignition and then slammed her head on the wheel. Why was everything changing, and so fast? What was going to happen? She now found Yamcha as more of a burden then a boyfriend. She wanted Vegeta. And she knew it too.

She slowly got out of her car and looked around to see everything going on around her. She was just thinking how funny it was how life changes so quickly, and doesn't wait up for anyone. Either you're in or you're thrown out. Bulma then proceeded to head towards her group of friends when she heard someone call out from behind her,

"Bulma! Wait up!"

Bulma was relieved to see her friend 18 come up to her. She needed someone to get her mind off of what was going on in her own life right now.

"Hey 18, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm so psyched for the academy ball! Oh yeah, and Chi-chi and I went ahead and went with the whole Royalty/Monarchy theme, because it was the only one we all agreed on! It's going to be GORGEOUS! And today after school we're setting up in the Ballroom, and you ordered the food and such, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I haven't completely lost my mind."

"Aww, B. I'm sorry that everything is so… confusing. You know that Chi and I are always going to be there for you. I mean nothing comes before friends!"

"You guys are great, but you have lives. And you guys are great at dealing with yours. So I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with mine. It doesn't make any sense. Before the whole _incident _I was everything I could be, but now, nothing seems right."

"Well, I know you, and I know you'll go back to being everything that you can be and that everyone else wants to be. You just need to straighten your shit out, and you will! You're amazing, and don't forget it. And you don't need any guys to make you great."

Bulma was about to reply when she saw Krillen, Goku, Chi-chi, Raditz, Marron and Yamcha all gathered around in a circle. The first thought that came to her mind was, where was Vegeta? She thought that he was probably avoiding her because of what happened last night. She couldn't blame him. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him. What could she say? Oh god.

Yamcha went up to Bulma and gave her a peck on the lips, and Marron winced. The sad part was that Marron really liked Yamcha, she did. That was the whole reason she was so interested in fucking with Bulma's mind in the first place. Ever since she could remember, she loved Yamcha, but Bulma always outdid her in everything. Beautiful Bulma. Everyone was always talking about the great Bulma. The only person who saw this wince was Raditz. He gave her a questioning look, and she quickly turned away from him.

Yamcha then put his arms around Bulma's waist. He tried so hard to make them look like the picture perfect couple. But today, Bulma didn't want to be a part of the charade. She didn't even make an effort to pretend anymore. She shrugged away from him. He looked at her oddly and asked,

"Is everything alright baby?"

Bulma looked up. She was thinking that question would have been more appropriate last night, when she needed him to care. He was out doing god knows what, and she was at home feeling like the most worthless scum on the planet, maybe worse. Bulma coldly replied,

"Yes."

Then Chi-chi started talking about the ball,

"Omigod you guys! Bulma, 18, and I planned like the best ball ever!"

Goku then asked,

"Will there be good food there?"

"Don't be silly sweetie, there's always good food there!"

Krillen then laughed and stated,

"Goku, food's always on your brain!"

"Hey man, a guy's got to eat!"

Yamcha stopped listening to what his worthless teammates were saying. He looked up to see Marron who was looking at him seductively. And as for Bulma, her mind was somewhere else completely. Raditz looked up at her and asked her quietly,

"What's wrong Bulma?"

"Oh… nothing. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately, but it'll pass."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, you know I'm here." Bulma looked up at him, smiled gently and replied with a,

"Thanks."

And to her surprise she saw a disgruntled Vegeta walk up to the group and shove his way between Krillen and Goku. He didn't say anything, but stood there with the deepest scowl she had ever seen anyone make. Why did he have to be so angry all the time? She knew he had another side to him, so maybe he was reconciling for what he had shown to her last night. She wouldn't be surprised. But she decided to break the ice by saying in her most sarcastic tone,

"Well, hi Vegeta, we look happy today."

"Shut it woman, I don't need to hear from you right now."

Bulma looked genuinely shocked. She was just messing around with him; he didn't have to be such an asshole about it. Then a wave of concern came over her. Something happened to him this morning, she just couldn't tell what. The bell rang and Vegeta started to walk away from the rest of the group when Bulma turned to Chi-chi and 18 and said,

"Don't wait up for me." And then she immediately ran after Vegeta. She was panting and out of breath when she finally caught up to him and she asked,

"What the hell is your problem!"

He then looked at her and growled. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now, he just wanted to be alone. Was that so hard for people to understand? He just didn't want to be bothered right now,

"Look woman, everything is fine, now can you kindly fuck off?"

"You idiot. There is no way anyone can _kindly_ fuck off, and also there is something wrong. Why was your car still outside of your house at 6:15? I know you leave earlier than I do—"

"Been spying on me woman?"

Bulma was a taken back by that statement. She didn't think her statement would be interpreted that way, but she didn't really think before she made that statement either.

"No, why would I be spying on you! That's just ridiculous. I'm just saying, something just seemed… I don't know, _unusual_ about it, that's all."

"Well, I don't need you or anyone else to care, so fuck off."

"Nope, sorry. I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong, and I'm also getting really tired of you telling me to fuck off. Didn't your parents send you to a proper etiquette school?"

Vegeta was amazed by her persistence. Why did she care so much? He wanted to believe that she cared for him, but it couldn't be true. Especially with that boyfriend in the picture. Again he had to put on a mask of emotion and say,

"Well woman, unlike you, I did not grow up a spoiled little brat. _My_ parents tried to instill real world values into me instead of this bullshit affluent culture crap that you have."

"Hey Vegeta, I know what it's like to have problems, I know what it's like to be let down, I know what it's like—"

"No you don't. You couldn't possibly comprehend the concept of poverty, or the concept of starving to death, or the concept of"

"Fuck you Vegeta! You damn well know I have problems. And what happened to that sweet guy who saved me last night? Where the hell did he go, I want to talk to him—"

"Yeah? Well, you need to learn that you can't always get what you want," he seethed.

"Fine you asshole!"

"Fine you bitch!"

And the both started to walk away, but then turned to each other at the same time and screamed,

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

**_Student Lounge at Lunch…_**

* * *

Chi-chi looked at Bulma intently. She knew something was deeply troubling her, and she wanted to see if Bulma would spill to her two best friends. There was the usual scene, Chi-chi, Bulma and 18 all sitting together at the gorgeous student lounge on their favorite couch, with their skim vanilla lattes and their plans for the Academy Ball scattered all over the place. Tonight was the big event and Chi-chi was hoping it would go perfectly for them. She tucked some of her raven colored hair behind her ear and finally said,

"Bulma, what the hell is up with you?"

18 then added,

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself lately. We're getting kind of worried."

Bulma looked at her two gorgeous friends and let out a deep sigh. She really wanted to tell them what was wrong, she did. But she didn't want to spend too much time feeling sorry for herself, so she was clearly conflicted. But she decided to be honest with them, because they were always honest with her and she said,

"Oh you guys," and she buried her head into her hands. She felt like she was going to cry, so she tried to contain it. She then went on to say,

"My… my father, he's very sick and in Japan. I… I just don't know what to do. And I don't think I can go to the ball tonight—"

"WHAT!" A shocked 18 and Chi-chi shouted. The whole lounge stopped to look at them. Chi-chi laughed nervously and then barked,

"What the hell are you all looking at!"

And 18 quickly interjected,

"It's PMS." With that the whole lounge went back to what they were doing before. Chi-chi then turned to Bulma again and asked,

"Why may I ask, are you not coming! We have planned this for months!"

Bulma was getting really agitated with her friends. They meant well, but they just didn't understand.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to stay at home and wait for the update on my father's condition! I didn't plan on my dad becoming ill, but that's the way it is!"

"Sorry B, I know it must be hard. Well, make a cameo if you can, because we love you, and it won't be the same without you."

Bulma looked up at her friends. They were both holding on to her trembling hands right now. She knew they cared and that they would love her no matter what. She just was also so conflicted with the whole boy situation too. In her mind she repeatedly tried convincing herself of her "love" for Yamcha, but she knew it had gone away. There was nothing left there. Now, they were just there for the sake of being there. Of needing to uphold an image. She was sick of being fake, and sick of trying to please society. For once, she wanted to do what she wanted. And she needed to see Vegeta.

* * *

_**In the Hallway…**_

* * *

Vegeta was hungry—and not for lunch either. He needed someone to fuck, and he needed it right now. He was feeling slightly violent, and slightly angry. This woman wouldn't leave him alone. Even when he was away from her, images of her flooded his mind. Not only did he find himself lusting after Bulma, but he found that he started to feel more then lust. He wouldn't dare admit to love, but he would call it fondness. Which is exactly why he needed a good fuck. He needed to remind himself of who he was, and he didn't want to think about _her_—at all.

Marron was walking down the hall feeling great disdain for the girl that everyone loved. She needed to get back at her. Fuck Bulma Briefs, why did she get to have it all? And by having it all, she meant having Yamcha. How could she not know that he wasn't faithful. Was she really pathetic enough to believe that he _loved_ her! While Marron was storming down the hall she noticed someone else doing the same. Tanned with jet-black hair—she knew exactly who this was, it was Vegeta.

They eyed each other with the same look of hunger in their eyes. Just as Vegeta was about to pass her, she darted across the hallway and slammed him up against the lockers lined on the wall.

Marron whispered in his ear,

"I saw that look you were giving me."

Vegeta instead of saying anything responds with a lustful kiss. He thought nothing of this wench and certainly wasn't going to start now. She wasn't worth the conversation, and the only thing she was good for was making the woman jealous, and working out his anger (if you know what I mean). They were getting very into their heated make-out session when Vegeta turned Marron so she was up against the lockers instead of him. He then stopped to look at her and said with a devious smirk,

"I like to be the one in control," And then went on to kiss her neck.

Meanwhile, Bulma was scurrying down the hallway to find Vegeta. She wasn't even looking up, she was looking at the ground, and she was figuring out what she was going to say. I mean she had to start being honest with herself, because all the lying made her absolutely miserable. She then looked up to see where she was going and heard Vegeta's voice around the corner and as she was rounding the corner she shouted,

"Vegeta? Is that you?"

She then looked upon the exact scene she didn't want to see. He was all over that stupid whore Marron, again. What did he like so much about her? What made her better then Bulma? Bulma looked to the ground with deep despair and coldly said,

"Oh. Never mind." And kept walking down the hall.

Vegeta immediately pushed off Marron who was in total shock. Marron was starting to get really into kissing Vegeta when he pushed her further into the lockers. Vegeta ran as fast as he could to catch Bulma and shouted,

"Woman—"

An agitated and devastated Bulma, without looking back, shouted,

"My name is Bulma you swine!"

"Fine—Bulma—that wasn't it looked like."

She kept up her pace and muttered,

"Whatever asshole."

He, being much faster than her, finally caught up to her and tried grabbing her arm, but she immediately pulled it back, turned to him and screamed,

"Don't you _DARE_ touch me!"

"By the way you're acting, it seems that you like me." Vegeta sneered. He was hoping that she would tell him that she did like him, but he blew that part. She was pissed, and there was no way she was letting her guard down now.

"No. I don't like scum like you." And Bulma pushed her way out of the school. She desperately needed to collect her thoughts. How could she think that he would like her back? She was still dating someone, and it's wrong to think of loving someone when you're with someone else. It just is. No exceptions, not even for the beautiful Bulma Briefs.

* * *

All right, I wrote this chapter, I'm not sure how it's supposed to tie into the story yet, but it will. I'm building the plot… yeah! Tell me if you like it. And what will happen to Vegeta now that he thinks that he blew it? And will he keep trying to pursuit Bulma, or will he finally throw in the towel? And what the hell is going to happen at this Academy Ball! And I hope you guys haven't forgotten about Bulma's dad, and the whole situation with William and Bunny! Until next time…

MoonPryncess


	9. CH 8: Sympathy

Hello again, MoonPryncess here! It has been a really long time since I have written a chapter for this story, but no I have not forgotten about it. I was just so busy and then I was vacationing a lot this summer. But now that most of that has died down, I am inspired to write! Anyhow, thanks to onni, Gothic Bulma, Lady Dark Angel, Vampiress-06, Sensation0023, bV, lenk, porcelain87, and Calbalistic for reviewing the last chapter… now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Tear stains and a broken girl, an all too familiar sight she saw while gazing into the mirror. Bulma sat in her room feeling what was surprisingly not sadness. No, this was something different. Was it anguish? No, it wasn't anything really. She felt numb to everything around her. She didn't even know what to feel anymore. It felt like everything around her was falling apart. She looked around her room to find pictures of her and this guy she felt she didn't even know anymore. Her and Yamcha were dying and she knew it. Yamcha just didn't understand her like _he_ did. But she knew what he was doing right now… or who he was doing. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. It was all too familiar to her; her ring tone was the song _Such Great Heights _by The Postal Service. She then leaned over her dresser to pick it up,

"Hello?" She was monotone, reflecting the numbness she was feeling.

"Hey babe! Ready for the big night?"

And suddenly Bulma's stomach sank. First of all, she was praying that the call would be from Vegeta, and second of all, she did not want to go to the ball tonight. Bulma wandered over to her full-length mirror over by her Armour. She looked at herself in the mirror once again, and her eyes were puffy because of the tears she cried. She then began to examine herself a little closer, and she found nothing. She was wearing no expression, but she was still as beautiful as ever. After a few moments of silence she replied to Yamcha,

"Um… I don't know if I'm coming tonight."

"But babe… you planned it! Besides it wouldn't be a party without my favorite girl…"

And he continued on. Bulma started to just block out his meaningless words. It was always the same, nothing new. While he kept going on, she opened the Armour and pulled out the dress she was supposed to wear to the ball. It was a gorgeous pale blue dress (it looked almost white). Strapless and tight fitting at the top, it gradually went out towards the bottom and was made of silk and satin. She laid it down on the bed and admired it for a few minutes. The only thing she wanted right now was for that stupid Vegeta to ring her damn doorbell and take her to the ball. She wanted to feel like Cinderella or some type of majestic princess. But she snapped out of her trance when Yamcha started yelling,

"Bulma! Babe? HELLO?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?"

And before Bulma had the chance to respond he went on to say,

"Bulma, are you sure you're not coming?"

"I didn't say I wasn't coming for sure. But unless it is absolutely necessary for me to be there, then no, I do not think that I will be there."

"Alright babe, I'll give you a call later!"

"Yeah whatever." And she snapped her phone shut. She threw her phone on the bed and sat on her bed next to her gorgeous dress. She then picked it up and headed over to the mirror. She held it up on front of her, as to see how it may look on her, but she knew she didn't want to go. She definitely didn't want to see _him_ with _her_. But her mother was presenting something with Vegeta's grandfather, so she didn't know what was going to happen with that. She kept thinking about Vegeta, and it needed to stop. She knew what he was thinking about. Stupid, fucking Marron, that dumb bitch she hated.

* * *

**_The Limousine…_**

* * *

Chi-chi, 18, Goku, Krillen, Raditz, Marron, and Yamcha were all sitting in the limo in an awkward silence. Chi-chi was obviously in a horrible mood and was not saying a word to anyone. Her arms and legs were crossed on her expression was death. She felt like murdering Yamcha. How could he not try harder to convince Bulma to come? She knew of Bulma's father's condition, and she knew that she should have been a little more understanding of it. It was just she just really wanted her best friend to be there. I mean, she knew 18 was going to be there, but her and B were so close, it wouldn't be good without her. And also that stupid slut Marron was all over Yamcha, and he wasn't exactly pushing her off.

Chi-chi was getting so tired with the situation that she finally broke the silence by saying in her iciest tone,

"Hey Marron, where is your date? Because it seems like you are giving a lot of attention to Yamcha and oh wait… he's dating someone! That's right. Are you just going to forget Bulma exists because she isn't in this fucking limo! Huh? Someone please answer me that!"

Goku tried calming her down by putting his arm on her back as to console her, but there was no stopping Chi-chi, once she was on a rampage, it would just have to die down on it's own. And it looked like it wasn't going to die down soon. Yamcha shot back at Chi-chi,

"Do you see me making out with Marron? No, so shut your fucking mouth!"

This comment however pissed off Goku, severely. How dare Yamcha talk to any woman like that, let alone his girlfriend? Goku then turned to Yamcha and said,

"Dude, speak to her like that one more time and I swear to GOD, I _will_ beat the living hell out of you!"

Yamcha shut up immediately and pushed Marron off of him. He may have had pride but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Goku was one of the only people who really could beat the crap out of him. Chi-chi was sitting next to Goku with a victorious smirk on her face. She then turned to Marron again and asked,

"No, but seriously, where is Vegeta? I mean he was your date… _right_?"

"Well, uh, actually no. He wasn't ever supposed to be my date—"

"So you just fucked him and then he wanted absolutely nothing to do with you?"

Marron was shocked by this sudden attack on Chi-chi's part and she stuttered like an idiot,

"Uh… no… not—not ex-exactly—"

And before she could even finish her statement 18 decided to cut in and say,

"You know Marron, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Vegeta may be arrogant, but he's a pretty smart guy, he probably sees you for the worthless whore that you are."

Yamcha was sweating in his seat. He knew he was already in enough trouble with these girls, but he had the sudden urge to stick up for Marron. She may have not been girlfriend material of any kind, but they did have a couple of nice nights together. He didn't think she was _that_ bad. Even if she stooped as low as fucking the new guy.

Then he slammed his fist against the side of the limo, and everyone inside of it jumped up. At that point Chi-chi was both scared and furious. She looked up into Yamcha's eyes to see anger protruding out of them. His dark, tan skin had all of these veins poking out. She could tell he was tense, and she was ready to push all of his buttons.

Then all of the sudden Raditz slapped Yamcha on the back and roared out,

"Relax buddy! We're about to get to the ball and ruining your night on a chick fight is pretty lame."

However, this angered Yamcha even more and he slapped Raditz's arm back and yelled out,

"Stay the fuck out of this man!"

Krillen was getting nervous and wanted to keep the peace in the limo, which didn't seem to going very well. In attempt to calm things down he added,

"Dude, I know of some pretty cool after parties, so why don't you just calm down! Besides, a party isn't a party without our best captain!"

Yamcha began to get more relaxed and he thought about it. His teammates really knew how to stroke his ego, and that's just the way he liked it. It comforted the ever-growing fears of this new kid taking everything that was currently his.

Then all of the sudden the limo came to a nice slow stop. They had finally arrived.

* * *

**_William's Mansion…_**

* * *

Bunny giggled as she was sitting out in William's pool in her navy blue and white bikini. The chest was very low cut—as to show off her assets, and the bottom was dangerously low. The moonlight was reflecting the pool water giving her this mysterious glow.

William looked at Bunny with a look of sensuality. He never would or could love this woman, but why waste the time with her doing nothing but looking. He then walked over to her to be surprised with a little splash of water.

She looked up at him with eyes that—if you didn't know any better—would portray innocence. She was flirting with him, but not in an overly sexual way, as she did with Veg. She felt less to prove around with William, because there he was, feeling the same thing. Lonliness.

He then spoke and asked,

"What did you do that for?"

And she stood up and walked up to him and said,

"Because I'm having fun, and you should too. Your work has made you into a serious man, and I think you need some lightening up!"

She gave him a bright smile that was completely genuine. Then she walked towards the stairs leading to the inside and asked him,

"Can I fix you a drink?"

William gave a brilliant smile and took in her gorgeous figure before he replied,

"Sure."

* * *

**_Vegeta's Mansion…_**

* * *

Vegeta looked himself in the mirror one more time just to see if everything was in place. He put on his dark black Prada loafers with his all-black suit made by Burberry, which was perfectly tailored to his fit body. On a near-by dresser, in a box with a blue ribbon around it, lay a corsage made from beautiful white roses.

Vegeta anxiously paced around his room, and had a million thoughts going through his head. What if she would reject him? Would she just slam the door in his face, or would she let him speak? But the worst thought that came to mind was, what if she had already gone… with _him_?

Finally he realized that there would be no way he was ever going to figure it out by standing in his room like a coward. No, he had to go over to her house and simply try. Because if there was one thing he wasn't, that was a quitter. He was aware that fucking that idiot Marron probably ruined most of his chances of being with her, but still, there was a little feeling telling him he needed to go. Because if he didn't, he knew that he would regret it.

So Vegeta hurriedly ran down the spiral stair case that lead into his main hall. He then ran from the main hall into the kitchen, which had a door leading into his grand yard. Still running, he went through the yard and around his pool and he kicked open the fence bordering both his and her yards.

All of the sudden he was drawn to a dead stop. He took a small and quick breath to calm his nerves. Then he took a step forward towards her pool where he had picked her up before. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent, it was all around him. He couldn't seem to get away from her, and now he was so close. He wanted to charge in there like a gallant warrior, but would she even be there? Slowly, he took another step towards the pool. More memories of her looking so battered and broken came back and he looked around him once more.

Suddenly he broke into an all-out sprint as he ran past her pool and into her beautiful stone palace. The glass door from the kitchen leading into the pool area was wide open, and he took this as some god sent sign to go in. Again, he came to another halt as his nerves started to catch a hold of him. He was now in the house staring up her grand staircase. And he knew he had to ascend these steps in order to see her, but his little fears were holding him back. Then all the confirmation he needed came in sight, her white silk shoes.

* * *

**_Bulma's Room… _**

* * *

Bulma was lying all by herself in her queen sized bed staring at her cell phone, while her portable house phone was lying near-by. In case anyone called her. But the problem was, she didn't want just anyone to call her, so why did she even bother? The more she felt she dwelled on the subject, the more pain it brought her. She just couldn't deal with the fact that he liked someone better than her. And she felt so ashamed of herself. How could she expect him to want to be with her when she was already seeing someone else? Yeah, Yamcha wasn't a perfect person, but neither was she. This was a fact that people seem to constantly forget.

Bulma was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Vegeta had entered the room. She still lay down peacefully, exhausted by her own thoughts of pain.

Vegeta, still being at the doorway stepped closer to where she rested. With each step he started feel more anxiety, something he wasn't used to feeling. He wasn't confident as usual, no, she made him feel so unsure. Again, another step closer, and so forth until he reached the side of her bed.

Bulma felt someone's presence, and she figured it was someone she didn't care to talk to, such as her mother or Yamcha. She was pretending to be asleep and deliberately facing away from the mystery person in order to make them go away. Then, she felt a warm gentle touch on her back, and felt as if a small box was placed directly in front of her face. She figured it was Yamcha trying to convince her to go to the dance because he had an "image" to uphold. Bulma started to quickly turn while yelling,

"Yamcha I thought I told—" But then something amazing happened. She realized it wasn't Yamcha she was talking to, but someone else. Vegeta then placed a hand upon her face, and she took his hand with her own and whispered,

"Is this a dream?"

Vegeta smirked and relaxed. From that one comment alone, he knew that she didn't hate him. She could now tell him that she thought he was the scum of the earth as many times as she wanted, but he knew, there was something more. He then looked in her azure eyes and said,

"You certainly don't look ready to go to the ball I planning on taking you to."

Bulma got a little ticked off by this comment. Why did he always have to ruin these moments for her? This was a sweet, innocent and romantic moment and he ruined it! She stood up and quickly paced to the other side of the room and snapped,

"Well buddy, who said I wanted to go to the ball with you anyways? After that shit you pulled after school, why would I ever want to see you again?"

"Hey _woman_, who are you calling buddy? And you want to see me. I just know."

"Oh okay, you believe this because… what? You're answer made absolutely no sense! I mean, here you are… in my room! H-How did you get in here anyways? Honestly Vegeta, you can't just barge into my house! I could have you arrested for trespassing or something… I don't know! But now you are not only in MY house, but you're telling me what I want? It makes no sense—"

"You know, it doesn't always have to make sense. Some things you just have to let happen."

Bulma gave him a funny look and internally agreed. She wanted to go with him so badly, so why was she fighting this? This is almost exactly what she wanted to happen. But she didn't want to forgive him so easily either. This is where the internal battle began.

Vegeta could see the battle she was fighting within herself, and he knew that he needed to make her lose all of her doubt. He went over to her and pulled her in close to his face by her waist and rested his forehead upon hers. He then said without any type of masked front,

"Go to the ball with me."

* * *

Okay, I haven't written for this story in a long time, so this is a shorter chapter. I want to see if people will still read this story and if they like what's going on. Anyways, until next time…

MoonPryncess


	10. CH 9: Dance Around the Truth

Hey again! It's now 2006, a cool new year, and I'm preparing to write another chapter of this story! I'm glad some people are still reading it because I enjoy writing it. Anyways, thanks to porcelain87, lil sweetie, fantasy (x2), heiress2thethrone (x2), Vampiress-06 for reviewing on the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so don't yell, ok? Great now that is settled, on with the story!

* * *

Chi-chi was the first to step out of their limo with her light pink satin Jimmy Choo strapped high heels. They gently touched the ground and the rest of her was now visible. Her hair was in a bun piled on the top of her head, with strands of curls falling perfectly around her face. Her Vera Wang dress was much like Bulma's, tight at the top and flow-y towards the bottom, except in light pink.

Chi-chi was in no mood to deal with anyone right now. She looked into her pink Jessica McClintock bag for her lip gloss so she could do touch ups. Anyone who dared to cross over to her bad side right now was going to be sorry. She was still checking herself in her compact mirror when Goku was came out of the limo and shouted,

"Wait up Chi!"

Chi-chi rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be shouted at like she was some kind of dog. She would wait for whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. So, with this sentiment in mind, she walked off towards the Ritz-Carlton, where their ball was taking place.

After Goku got out of the car, it was 18 who came out next. She knew Chi-chi was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with tonight, and wasn't too interested in dealing with it. Nevertheless, she ran after her friend and said,

"Is everything all right with you?"

Chi-chi stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face 18. Then, with an exasperated tone, she responded,

"Is everything all right with me? Hell no! Are you kidding me? Look around us 18. Look at the people we are with, and observe. See Yamcha?"

18 then looked over to Yamcha, who was standing next to her boyfriend, Krillen. The next thing she saw was Marron hanging all over Yamcha, and if she didn't know any better, she would assume they were an item. 18 turned back to Chi-chi and lightly nodded. Chi-chi then continued her rant,

"He couldn't give a rats ass less where Bulma is because Marron is filling the 'void' that Bulma has left for him tonight. And yeah, I'm sick of lying to her. She is doing nothing but dealing with the repercussions of all of his mistakes, and this is how he thanks her? And _us_, how can we even call her our friend! We're standing aside letting all of this happen. Saying nothing, because it's okay, because he's Yamcha."

Now 18 could see where her friend was coming from, because her blood was boiling now too. She couldn't believe how blind she had been to the entire situation, but there it was right in front of her.

Everyone was now out of the limo and approaching the two girls. It was Raditz next to Goku and Krillen, and lagging behind them was Marron and Yamcha. As soon as they all reached Chi-chi and 18, Yamcha mockingly asked,

"Is there a problem ladies?"

Chi-chi and 18 looked at each other with fire in their eyes, and then looked at Yamcha. Yamcha was smirking a devious smirk, like he knew exactly what was wrong, but also knew that the girls had no evidence to prove their claim. However, Chi-chi was the first to speak up and said,

"Actually, you know what? There is a problem."

And 18 soon joined her friend in the crusade to crush the captain of the lacrosse team and said,

"See, Chi-chi and I were having this little 'chit-chat' and we think that you're an asshole, and you don't really give a shit about anyone except yourself. Because you know what? You're devoted girlfriend is at home, and you're here hanging all over this slut!"

Krillen grabbed 18, pulled her aside and whispered in her ear,

"What the hell are you doing?"

She then pushed him off of her and said to him,

"We're not standing by and watching while this scumbag gropes this whore and then pretending like nothing happened!"

Goku then dragged Chi-chi towards the Ritz before she had the chance to say anything more. Chi-chi at this point was furious, and tried to break free from Goku's grip, but she knew that he was too strong. Goku then turned to face Chi-chi, and asked her in a calm, rational voice,

"What's going on with you?"

By now, Chi-chi was in hysterics and shouted at him,

"WHAT'S WITH ME! I'll tell you what! Yamcha is going to get away cheating on my best friend again, and then again we're all going to act like nothing happened! I'm so sick of being a bunch of fake zombies on behalf of Yamcha. You're always like, 'He's not perfect Chi' or 'I'm sure he didn't mean it' but you know what? That can only go so fucking far! He can't keep getting away with this!"

Goku then looked at his girlfriend with a look of understanding. He knew she was right, in fact, he had secretly been thinking the same thing for years. He never knew why he didn't tell Bulma, but he knew that now was the time. He then let go of where he had been gripping her arm and took both of his hands and cupped her face and whispered,

"You're right."

_**

* * *

Bulma's House…

* * *

**_

Bulma knew that her face was treacherously close to Vegeta's, and it couldn't feel anymore right. For a second she forgot about everything and just took in what was happening at that exact moment. Everything she had wanted ever since she laid eyes upon him was now here. But there was a little pinch of guilt pulsing through her veins. And she knew that if Yamcha saw this, he would murder the both of them. However, Bulma was growing tired of what Yamcha thought or what Yamcha did. He wasn't good for her anymore, and she knew that.

Still, as much as she was enjoying the moment, she knew that she couldn't cheat on Yamcha. And she also knew that she was coming dangerously to just that. Bulma then pushed Vegeta off and said softly,

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Vegeta walked over to her bed and sat there for a moment with his fists clenched and his face looking down. He then looked up to see that Bulma was nervously biting her nails and looking at him with even more confusion then before. He then tried walking towards her and she quickly stepped back. He was growing tired of the squeamish behavior and finally asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Taken back by this comment, she didn't know what to say. What came out was,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You don't have to say anything at all; I can read you like an open book. I know you want to go with me, and you're just being a pain in the ass about it."

Bulma let out a sigh of exasperation. Half of the reason was because he was right and the other half was because he had just called her a pain in the ass. As she had told herself many times, no one was supposed to talk to Bulma Briefs like that, and again he didn't care. She refuted in her own defense,

"Uh, hello? I have a boyfriend! I think it would look kind of _bad_ if I came with someone else, especially someone he loathed. And why do you even want to take me, shouldn't you be taking Marron instead? Huh?"

Vegeta looked at her with sheer amusement. She was jealous and it was painfully obvious. Then he started to burst out in an odd, cackle-like laughter. He then looked to see that she wasn't too amused by this sudden outburst and he then started to say,

"Are you serious? You think I would want to take that idiotic girl to any event? She is an okay fu—"

And he stopped in the dead middle of his sentence. He realized that he wasn't helping his case. Now, Bulma just looked more cross then she did before and was rolling her eyes. He knew that he had just sparked a whole new conflict.

"Oh my god. I can't even believe that you even have the audacity to say that!"

"Say what?"

"Oh come on Vegeta! Don't play stupid with me, because it doesn't work! You were just about to say that Marron was an 'okay fuck.' I am not that stupid, and besides, why should I believe you couldn't do that to me."

"Who says I couldn't?"

Bulma let out a cry of utter frustration and then stomped towards the entrance of her room and held the door wide open. She then said with an ice cold tone,

"You know the way out."

Vegeta was not stupid; he knew how to take a hint. So he walked towards the door and just as Bulma was about to slam the door on him, he grabbed her and pinned her up against the door. He then leaned in close, and he kissed her. She was captured by this kiss and just let their tongues dance for a moment longer before he brought his head up to whisper,

"It's just that I wouldn't."

_**

* * *

William's Mansion…

* * *

**_

William was finishing putting on his Valentino tuxedo and was adjusting his tie in the mirror, when he felt two skinny arms slithering around his waist. He turned to face Bunny in her light brown Sue Wong gown with elaborate beading and sequencing in a darker shade of brown. The gown was a halter which was floor length and very fitting to Bunny's form.

William was momentarily stunned by the blonde beauty that stood before him. He took in her scent (Blue by Ralph Lauren) and then gave her the once over.

"You look very lovely tonight, Bunny."

With a flirtatious glint in her eye she responded,

"I know. And you don't look too shabby yourself."

William in his gut knew that he was doing was wrong. It's not he ever cared before, but for some reason, he cared now. She had a family, and he knew that. And she told him of her husband's condition. And normally all of this wouldn't bother him, but he knew Dr. Briefs as a friend so it was a bit different. He then quickly changed the subject and said,

"You know Bun, we have to present the award tonight."

"Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot about that! What's it for anyways? Is it for the highest achieving academic student? If that's the case—"

"No. This is for the student with the best athletic ability, and this award qualifies them to win a scholarship to the school of their choice."

Bunny's brows furrowed and she then asked in a confused tone,

"But… why would anyone from this school want a scholarship?"

With a growl of frustration, William drawled out a response,

"Because Bunny, it's a prestigious honor!"

Bunny walked over to the leather chair where she had left her plain black Armani trench coat with her damier Louis Vuitton purse. She picked them up, and slid on the trench coat and slung the purse over her arm.

"Well all right William! There's no need to yell!"

With that comment, William gave out a sigh of irritation and put on his own black trench coat made by Burberry. He then went to his front door and held it open for Bunny.

"After you m'lady"

"Oh, How charming!"

_**

* * *

At the Ritz…

* * *

**_

Chi-chi was engaging in a slow dance with Goku, but was not really feeling all too romantic. Instead, she was peering over his shoulder to see that Marron was nuzzling her head on Yamcha's shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear. Chi-chi then whispered out loud,

"Well what the hell are you saying Yamcha! There's no use in me spying on you unless you say things out loud!"

This comment was not unheard by Goku and he then whispered in Chi-chi's ear,

"Stop spying on them."

Chi-chi could feel her blood rise at this point and asked in an annoyed demeanor,

"Why the hell should I!"

"Because it's not like you're going to be reporting the news back to Bulma."

"And who says that I wouldn't?"

"Chi—I know you, you don't have the heart. None of us do—"

"No, I _didn't _have the heart. But now I do, because now I see it's time for the bullshit to end."

Chi-chi then clung tighter to Goku. She wasn't sure if what she was saying was completely true. Don't get me wrong -- she wanted more than anything to have the courage to tell her best friend that her piece of shit boyfriend was nothing but a philanderer, but she knew that she would crush Bulma with the news.

It seemed so unfair to Chi-chi that one person had to go through so much. She was aware that Bulma and her mother didn't have the best relationship, and now that her father was ill, she didn't know how Bulma was dealing. It was all too much to take—and it wasn't even Chi-chi's life!

Her and Goku continued to dance in silence as Chi-chi held on to him as if he were the only thing keeping her up. The orchestra was playing a beautiful sound as they were accompanying an opera singer who was singing the aria _Quando Me n'vo _from the show _La Boheme_.

Across the way from them, were 18 and Krillen who seemed to be having a heated discussion in the corner.

Krillen was almost shouting at 18 because she just was so set in her ways. She was so set on the fact that they had to ultimately crush Yamcha tonight, when really there was nothing they could do now. Bulma wasn't here, and Yamcha had only danced with Marron. But it is true, what they say, flirting is cheating's ugly cousin.

"Krillen! God damn it, why are you acting so blind to the situation? Look at them, they may as well be making out with each other right then and there! It's been like this for—"

"Years? I know 18, but we can't do anything about it here and now because he hasn't done anything wrong. And until he does, we're rendered helpless."

18 then gave out a cry of frustration; she was down to her last bit of patience with Yamcha and his women. The lingering question in her brain was, why would he even consider cheating? She knew that Bulma would be the best girl that ever came his way. She was not only stunningly beautiful, but she was smart, funny and quirky (in a cute way). And above all else, she was loyal. Not a quality easily stumbled upon in their town.

Krillen lightly brushed 18's cheek to give her a sense of comfort. He saw the inner battle that she was fighting. He knew it wasn't easy to stand by and watch Yamcha just parade around with his women while Bulma had not a clue. Hell, Bulma was his friend too. He knew how frustrating it was to sit on the sidelines while he was doing all of this. He did. But unfortunately he didn't believe that one night of realization was going to fix everything.

Brushing her blonde hair behind her ear, she was leaning against a wall in the corner of the Grand Ballroom and she watched everyone dancing in unison to the song of the opera singer. She then looked over to where Yamcha and Marron were dancing. She was still close as ever to him, and he couldn't have looked anymore content with himself. This is what really pissed her off. He had to conquer the world—one woman at a time. _Bastard_.

**_

* * *

Bulma's House…

* * *

_**

Bulma looked up at Vegeta for a moment. She couldn't believe that he had just kissed her! He, Vegeta Ouji, had just kissed her, Bulma Briefs! It was unlike any rush she had ever had in her entire life. It was a warm and tingling sensation she had through out her entire body. And for once, she wasn't thinking, when will he get off of me?

What was the world coming to? She had cheated on her boyfriend! What had she just done! And she liked it! And she wanted more of it. From this guy who had earlier made her feel like complete shit, had now placed her on the top of the world. Life is funny that way, she thought. She then opened her mouth to try and say something,

"I… uh… um—"

Vegeta was pleased, because for once, someone had shut up this outspoken woman. Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He kissed her because he had been waiting to do it ever since the moment he first saw her. Her azure colored hair and eyes, her pale skin, what was not love about her appearance? Not only that, but she was also smart, and funny, and argumentative. She had substance. He, for the first time in his life, gave a small smile and then said,

"Find your shoes woman; we're going to this ball."

Her eyes suddenly brightened with excitement and joy. She was feeling like a princess being swept off her feet, and for once, it was the right guy. She took in the moment for all that it was worth; looking at how sharp Vegeta looked in his suite. She could tell that he had spent time getting ready – for her. Then she lightly nodded her head, and the two went down the spiral staircase.

Vegeta was feeling so anxious at this point, but you couldn't tell from the outside. He was keeping a complete cold, and composed front as he said,

"Hurry up woman! We're going to miss this thing,"

Bulma smiled to herself. He could be such a pain in the ass. Always taking the romance out of certain moments, but that was okay. She didn't want him to turn into some mushy fool, she liked the way he was. He could be cold and confrontational, but he could also have his moments as well. At this point, her shoes had been put on, and she had put on her snow white Michael Kors trench while holding her pale blue sequenced clutch by Lulu Guinness, and she poked him in the chest and playfully said,

"That's Bulma to you!"

She then walked out of the house and his car was already parked in her driveway. She started towards his car, because of course _she_ wasn't going to drive! He noticed this and quickly pulled her arm before she stepped any closer to the driveway and said,

"Wait, I have one more thing."

"Yes…?"

He then slid on the corsage made with white roses he gotten made for her onto her thin, pale wrist. She then looked into his eyes again, she couldn't help herself, and they were so intense. There was something much warmer about them, it was rare to see him like this, and she had the feeling that she should treasure it.

* * *

So Vegeta finally convinced Bulma to go to the ball with him, good going man! But what will happen when they get there? Will they come across a reality that is not so pleasant? And what will Yamcha do when he sees them walk through the door together? And better yet what will Bulma do when she sees Marron hanging all over him, and him not even attempting to push her off? All of this and more will be answer next time on The Life. 

MoonPryncess


	11. CH 10: The Painful Truth

Hey everyone, I'm glad you all seemed to like the last installment of this story! There are going to be many surprises coming, so prepare yourselves! Anyways, thanks to heiress2thethrone, bulmas-angel, bulmaprincess, Cabalistic, Vampiress-06, QAMStu and SSJ GOGETA for reviewing! Anyways, here is the next chapter…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

* * *

Marron was dressed in a pale yellow ball room gown made by Calvin Klein. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she belonged somewhere, or with someone. She was holding the man in front of her as if he were her life support. Even though he wasn't exactly the definition of kindness, it didn't matter right now. She needed to feel loved, even if it was only for the length of a couple songs.

She had loved Yamcha Davenport ever since she could remember. It was the only reason that she continued to let him treat her with such disrespect. For she knew that he didn't want her, and that she was simply there to fill a void he felt tonight. She wasn't as stupid as people perceived her to be, she just hid behind the image. For if she pretended not to know that she was being used by him once again, it wouldn't hurt as much. As far as she knew, ignorance was bliss.

However, Yamcha was content with himself for the most part. I mean, only he could get away with publicly deceiving his girlfriend of four years. Marron was a good back-up because she always came back, and it didn't matter how shitty he was to her, she craved him. And the best part was that no one told Bulma. Not even her "best friends." He had crafted his game so well that there was no possible way he was getting caught. His idiotic team mates would never go behind his back—not if they wanted to stay in their starting positions on the lacrosse team.

Yamcha's hand slowly slid down Marron's back, feeling every inch of every curve that she had. She looked up to him with a need that he had never seen before. It wasn't just the sexual need that she usually had, it was something more. If he wasn't mistaken, it could have been a need for love. Yamcha's conscience told him that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. He was determined to have someone tonight, not really caring whether it was Bulma or Marron.

He then leaned over into Marron's and whispered,

"I think we should go after the presentation of the award, to say… my place?"

His warm breath on her ear gave her a heated sensation. Her blood was pulsating with excitement at the prospects of another night with Yamcha. She looked up to him and gave him a grand smile. She then softly whispered,

"How could I refuse the offer of a winner?"

Yamcha leaned in close to Marron's face and roughly whispered,

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

With that, Marron gave a dimmed smile and looked away from him. She was wondering, is this what I really want? Or had she really let it go too far? She would question herself daily, but it all disintegrated when she looked at him. He really was her weakness.

_**

* * *

Vegeta's Car…

* * *

**_

Saying that Bulma was ecstatic would be an understatement. Just as Vegeta did, she kept a composed front, but on the inside she was racing. She had knots in her stomach and her legs felt as if they would give out any second. She was a mess—but in a good way.

Vegeta watched as Bulma was nervously shifting around in her seat. It was actually making him nervous, and he did NOT get nervous around girls. The more she moved, the more distracted from his driving he got, and this was annoying him. It also annoyed him because she had such an effect on him. He then barked,

"Can you stop your incessant moving! It's annoying the fuck out of me!"

Bulma's face became red as she snapped,

"I am NOT moving incessantly, first of all, and second of all, that's no way to speak to a lady!"

Vegeta chuckled to himself. He had never ever heard anyone with a mouth like hers refer to herself as a _lady_. Vegeta then responded,

"Have you ever been to a finishing school?"

Bulma looked at him with confusion and cautiously responded,

"Yes… why?"

"Because I thought they made loud-mouthed wenches into refined ladies… I guess I was wrong!"

With this, Bulma playfully smacked the side of his arm. She had to admit, he was pretty good, but she would get him back later. Vegeta quickly stole a glance at her before fixating his eyes back on the road. She looked unspeakably beautiful, her sapphire eyes pierced into the very depth of his soul. This freaked him out to no end. In an attempt to distract himself, he pushed the play button on his car stereo. The song that happened to play was _Soundtrack to Our Movie_ by Mae.

Bulma's eyes widened as she exclaimed,

"I love this song!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. She got overly excited about everything, but he thought that it was cute, although he would never admit that out loud. He then responded, with his voice dripping in sarcasm,

"Well, isn't that nice? But it wouldn't matter whether you liked the song or not, because we would've listened to it either way."

Bulma snickered. He was so ridiculous; he always had to make some big point out of everything. She thought it made him cute, although she would never admit that out loud. She also appreciated the fact that he treated her like a real person instead of like some Barbie-doll who needed to be showered with compliments and gifts. It was a very refreshing change.

Vegeta was going about 95 down the highway towards the Ritz-Carlton hotel, and he was wondering how that shit-head boyfriend would react when they entered the grand ballroom together. He figured that he would be furious, and in his book, that was a major bonus. But Bulma was having major anxiety over the same issue.

Her hand slid slowly over the custom leather interior of Vegeta's Mazda RX8 as she got caught up in her own thoughts. She knew that Vegeta was the guy she wanted to be with, but the timing couldn't have been worse. However, for once, she was going to do what she wanted without the opinion of others influencing her.

_**

* * *

The Ritz-Carlton…

* * *

**_

The grand ballroom was filled with an elegance that only a monarchy theme could provide. Dazzling ballroom gowns, the velvet red carpets, the golden pillars, this truly looked like a royal event. Even the food had eatable gold in it.

The stage was decorated with matching velvet red curtains with gold stain lining, and served solely for the purpose of decoration. Bunny Briefs took a good look around her and gave a wicked little smile. This was the life she was born for. This was her destiny. If Cromwell (Dr. Briefs) died, she knew she needed a back-up plan. Just as she started to devise a plan, William lightly tapped her shoulder. He smiled viciously and said,

"It's show time."

Bunny was presenting the award with William for the student who showed the best physical achievement (basically the school's biggest jock award). The winner would have to opportunity to get sports scholarship for any school of their choice. She knew who the winner was going to be, but who didn't? William funded this award every year because he didn't know how to spend his money quickly enough. It was disgusting how much money he had.

Bunny eagerly followed him to the stage as he tapped the microphone three times and said the classic,

"Testing 1, 2, 3… testing."

Bunny let out a brilliant laugh as the student body quickly quieted down and everyone turned to them. She then leaned in towards the microphone and said,

"Hey guys! Most of you know that I'm Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mom." Quickly after William interjected,

"And I am William Prescott, the grandfather of Vegeta Ouji, and the owner W group! And we're here today to present the prestigious award for the student with the highest physical achievement."

William looked to Bunny with a grand smile. She looked beautiful in her Sue Wong gown, and was sure that he would rather not have anyone else up on stage with him. Her blonde hair gleamed under the intense stage lights, as her dress seemed to glow.

After that momentary distraction William looked back out into the crowd. He was trying to find Yamcha within the crowd of people, but he was no where to be seen.

_**

* * *

In the crowd…

* * *

**_

Chi-chi was growing very tired of listening to Bunny and William drag on about some stupid jock award. I mean, yeah, her boyfriend was a jock, but that wasn't the point. Besides, she knew that Goku wasn't going to get the award anyways. Nope, it was going to be awarded to that philandering idiot, Yamcha.

Goku was nearby Chi-chi talking with Raditz and Krillen near the food table. All of the boys were slowly eating their food as they were staring at the two adults speaking up on stage. Chi-chi rolled her eyes in exasperation. How could they not know that Yamcha was going to get the award! Then, in quick haste, Chi-chi walked over to Goku and snapped her fingers directly in front of his face.

"Goku! What are you doing!"

With a look of genuine confusion, Goku scratched his head and responded,

"Uh… watching the presenters give their speech!"

Then in a high-pitched voice of excitement, Krillen added,

"Yeah Chi-chi! We're not quite sure who's going to win…"

After that comment, all of the boys found themselves in "deep thought" while Chi-chi once again rolled her eyes. She looked away from the pathetic scene looking for something—something that she couldn't quite place. For some reason, when she was surrounded by people on all sides, she felt so lonely. As stupid as it sounds, she really wanted her best friend to be there.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic 18. She was droplets of sweat were rolling down her lightly golden skin as she frantically paced in front of Chi-chi.

"Chi! I… saw… them…!"

"18, slow down and take a deep breath, what did you see?"

"AUGH! Yamcha and Marron! I've caught them in the act!"

Chi-chi's mouth was now hanging wide open in shock. It was no secret that Yamcha had cheated on Bulma—multiple times—but he actually had the audacity to do it in a public place! The nerve of that little…

"SHIT!" Chi-chi whispered harshly to 18. With a confused look 18 asked,

"What?" At this point 18 was very confused. Chi-chi's normally olive skin went completely pale. It was not the type of pale that Bulma's skin was, it was more ghostly than that. She lifted her seemingly fragile arm and pointed towards the entrance of the hotel. 18 finally realized where Chi-chi's haunted look came from. Bulma and Vegeta had just entered the ballroom while Marron and Yamcha were going at it right next to the door of the women's bathroom. With a look of annoyance gracing her features, 18 sighed. She then looked to her friend and asked,

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to handle this one?"

_**

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta entering the Ritz…

* * *

**_

Bulma looked stunningly beautiful in her light blue Vera Wang gown. She looked like an enchanted princess from one of those fairytales you read as a child. In excitement, she ran into the ballroom to look at the gorgeously designed monarch theme. Her happiness made her glow radiantly, and she turned to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Bulma in amazement. Her sapphire eyes were truly the key to his heart, but he wasn't ready to admit that yet. He was still trying to convince himself that she was just another girl, but that couldn't have been any further from the truth. Then, he looked around the room. The ballroom looked quite exquisite with all of the gold outlines and the marble columns.

Bulma was now giggling in excitement. Vegeta turned to look at her and asked,

"What are you laughing at?"

Bulma smiled, she was so happy. However, her response was just,

"Nothing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in a horrible attempt to seem exasperated and said,

"You're crazy."

Her smile grew as she responded,

"I know."

Bulma then spotted Chi-chi and Bulma near the punch table and went towards them, dragging Vegeta along with her. Vegeta grunted with slight annoyance but accepted being dragged around by the beautiful girl. After all, it meant that she was holding his hand, and that was something that he didn't mind.

Nervously, Chi-chi and 18 were waiting for their gorgeous friend to come greet them. Chi-chi was the first to notice that there was someone tagging along behind her. Not only that, but Bulma was glowing! Oh god. She was with Vegeta. This means that if she sees Yamcha and Marron it will be and it will be an even bigger disaster. First of all, she knew that if Bulma saw that, it would ruin her fabulous night, and also, Yamcha would try to beat the crap out of Vegeta.

Bulma was now right in front of both Chi-chi and 18 and greeted them with much enthusiasm,

"Hey guys! It turns out that I could make it to the Academy Ball after all…" She turned to flash a smile to her knight in shining armor. He had already wondered towards the boys who were eating at the punch table and listening to Bunny and William. At this point they were telling the students the opportunities that the student who won this award would have. All three girls rolled their eyes and laughed. Chi-chi was the first to speak,

"B, I'm glad you could make it!" She tried as hard as she could to maintain a positive attitude. She just couldn't let Bulma go to the bathroom,

"Yeah, me too," Bulma responded, "But I really need to go the bathroom…"

18 and Chi-chi looked at each other with horrified expressions and in unison screamed,

"NO!"

Bulma then started to look very confused. She tried making her way to the bathroom but her friends were blocking the way. She tried stepping in the other direction, but her friend moved again, as to purposely block her way. She started to get really peeved and said,

"Guys! What the hell is going on? I'm not an idiot. There is some reason you all are trying to get me to stay away from the bathroom!"

18 laughed loudly and said,

"No! Why on EARTH would you think THAT!"

Chi-chi looked at 18 and shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. Bulma was no idiot, and she was not going to be stopped. 18 tried blocking Bulma's way again, but Bulma was able to brush right past her. They shot each other worried glances before taking off after her.

Bulma hurriedly went toward the bathroom before any of her friends could try and stop her again. As she turned the corner, she heard light moaning. She always thought it was so tacky when couples were all over each other at dances. Couldn't they just wait until they got home? She always asked herself when she saw (or heard) these couples at dances.

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. Was this real, and was this right? This was her boyfriend and another blue haired girl. But this blue haired girl was in a yellow dress. She looked down at her dress, to see that it was not yellow. This confirmed that she was not looking at herself and Yamcha being intimate, but in fact it was him being intimate with another girl. She gasped in shock. She couldn't move, and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. She let the painful tears slid down her face with elegance and grace. She was breathing hard, trying to stabilize herself between sobs.

Yamcha heard someone sobbing and was starting to get annoyed by this. He didn't need some dumb chick ruining the mood for him and Marron. So, he took a break from kissing Marron and looked up to see Bulma on her knees and sobbing. He immediately shoved Marron off of him and shouted,

"Get off you dumb slut! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bulma looked up to see Yamcha's half assed attempt to make this look like it was all Marron's fault, when she full well knew that he was just as into as she was. As the tears streamed down her face, she coldly stated,

"Yamcha, I know you wanted her. I know you fucking wanted her! Don't you now pretend that you didn't!" She slowly brought herself up from her knees. She didn't notice that the entire ballroom got silent (including Bunny and William), nor did she notice that Yamcha was in complete shock and that her friends were solemnly staring at her from behind. She continued on,

"What a shame Yamcha, you cheated on me! Like everyone said you did! Well no one told me directly, but I heard the whispers in the halls. It's ironic, you know? Everyone considers me to be the smartest girl in school, yet they don't think that I am smart to enough to know that my boyfriend was cheating on me! How FUCKING stupid could I be! Huh, answer me that you worthless piece of shit!" She then ran over to Yamcha and violently shoved him against the ice cold marble wall.

Yamcha felt the full impact of hitting the cold wall. And for once, he felt the full impact of her words as well. All of the guilt he had pushed aside was resurfacing and sent dark chills down his spine. He rubbed the back of his head, which was now pounding considerably and he tried to reach out to Bulma.

Bulma knew Yamcha was reaching out to her in order to make himself seem like a caring soul, but she knew full well who he truly was. She wasn't about to let him get off easy either,

"Yamcha, don't you fucking _dare_ try to touch me!" Bulma again sank to the ground and covered her eyes. She didn't believe that he deserved the tears that she was shedding over him.

"How could you do this to me! And with _her_! That stupid bitch that you would always claim to hate, and whom I hate!" Bulma's finger was pointed at Marron with all the hatred she felt. It was not the fact that Bulma loved Yamcha anymore, but she had spent four years with him, and Marron was constantly trying to take him away from her, and she finally succeeded.

Yamcha looked at Bulma with sadness and guilt. He was, for the first time, realizing how badly he had treated Bulma. She was the only person there for him after the drug incident. She saved his life, and she was the only one who cared. He finally realized how much he had taken her for granted. He kneeled before her and whispered remorsefully,

"Baby, I am so _sorry_."

Bulma was enraged. She threw her hands in the air and shouted,

"Sorry! You're sorry now? Yeah, well it's a little late to be saying sorry! You fucking idiot, you say sorry when you don't call, you say sorry when you are late, you say sorry for trivial things, and right now we're way past trivial! You… _fucking… BASTARD!_ You were always to busy to be with me, and now I know why! You were FUCKING this slut over here! You don't know, but one night, when you told me with you're 'friends,' my mother and I got in a huge fight! Yeah, and guess who was there to save me. It was not you, but it was Vegeta!"

Yamcha was now infuriated. He knew that little shit had a thing for Bulma. He looked behind Bulma to see that Vegeta was standing with Chi-chi, 18, Goku, Krillen and Raditz. They all shared the same look of condemnation. Yamcha then tried looking into Bulma's eyes, but they were covered by her small and soft hands. He went on to say,

"Vegeta just wants you for ass! He doesn't give a damn about you—"

"Yeah, well neither do you, you disgusting womanizer! How I could ever care for someone as shallow and empty as yourself is still a mystery to me. And even if Vegeta doesn't give a damn about me, and just wants me for ass, he has treated me worlds better in the short time that he has known me than you have in the last four years!"

Yamcha stood up in anger, and looked down on Bulma, who was still on her knees. Few tears were in her eyes now as a numbing sensation filled her body. She, too, got up on her feet, and stood in front of Yamcha. She was now looking him straight in the eye. What she did next was a shock to everyone in that ballroom. With all the force she could conjure up, she pulled her hand back and then forcefully slapped Yamcha. He immediately felt a tight, stinging sensation take over the entire left side of his face. She looked upon him with disgust and said,

"It's a shame I wasted four years with a mindless piece of scum, such as yourself."

With that comment, Bulma ran out of the ballroom. People cleared the way so the broken princess could run out gracefully from the ball that she helped create.

Yamcha watched her run away from him. He knew that was the last time that she would be known as his girlfriend. He was now fully aware of the mistake he had made, but he couldn't move. He just stood there; his hand covering the area where Bulma had hit him. He thought she would always be there, until he eventually broke up with her. But all of that was nothing now. For now he knew that he did care about her, but he was just too fucked up to even do anything about it. He just stood there in complete shock of what just happened.

Marron was standing in a corner near the woman's bathroom. She was now feeling more alone and hurt than she had ever felt in her life. He could make her feel like a princess, but he could also make her feel like dirt. Right now, she was feeling like the dirt under one of Bulma's white silk Manolo Blahnik's. It was always her that put him in his place, and it was always her that made him think. She saw how Yamcha reacted to Bulma's harsh words, and she was jealous. She wondered why she couldn't have been the one that he needed. Marron knew that Yamcha was too deep into his own thoughts of Bulma to notice that she was standing in the corner, right behind him, depressed as hell. A single tear descended down her face as she came to a realization. No matter what she did for him, it would never be enough.

* * *

Hey guys! How did you like that chapter? The next chapter is going to have a lot of chaos and drama! It will be the aftermath of the Bulma and Yamcha split, and we will see Yamcha and Vegeta fight! And will Bulma get in deep trouble with her mother for stealing her mother's spotlight? Find out next time on _The Life_!

MoonPryncess


	12. CH 11: Nobody Wins

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to come out with the next chapter of this story. For about 2 months I had about half of this chapter written, and it was just tonight that I found the inspiration to finish it (the chapter)! Anyways, thanks to heiress2thethrone, Vampiress-06, The Claustrophobic Psycho and VEGETA IS MY TYPE OF VEGETA for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

* * *

Sitting on the ground, broken hearted and defeated once again, was Bulma Briefs. She was on her knees on the ice cold pavement just outside of the Ritz-Carlton, and she was miserable. Her heart felt as if a stake had been driven right through it.

It was easy to forget that Bulma cared once about Yamcha because of the way she felt around Vegeta. But regardless of how much she liked Vegeta, she was now feeling a painful depression that could not be explained. Her heart was beating at an unusually fast pace and she could not think. It was as if her entire world was spinning continually out of control and there was nothing she could do about it except sit back and watch.

She peered down at her fragile hands to find that they were shaking uncontrollably. The dried tear stains down her face didn't affect her much. She was so consumed in all of her pain that nothing else mattered. Didn't he get it? Why didn't Yamcha realize how much she did for him? _She_ was the one who was there for him after the drug incident, _she _was the one who made sure he took his medicine, and _she_ was the one who was looking out for his future. Not Marron.

For all Bulma cared, Marron could walk her slutty ass off the face of the planet. That bitch had a good way of ruining everything. First the Vegeta thing, and now this! When would it be enough for her? When would she just stop ruining Bulma's life? Little did Bulma know that Marron constantly asked herself the same question.

Looking around, Bulma glanced at the entrance of the gorgeous hotel from which she had just run from. She couldn't fathom how or why this happened. But the fact was that it did, and now she was sitting outside, _alone_. Bulma had never felt lonelier in her entire life then she did now. The way she saw it, no one really cared about her. The only reason they stuck around was because she was beautiful and had money. They didn't really care about what she had to offer to the world as a person. Everything in this town was so superficial.

A warm breeze greeted her face as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was trying to calm herself down from what had just happened. She couldn't believe that she let everyone see her cry. Now Vegeta was probably never going to want to be with her. Now most likely he thought that she was weak and helpless. Crying over some idiot like Yamcha, she knew Vegeta would never understand.

The truth was that somewhere deep inside of her, she held an ounce of love for Yamcha. She was with him for four years, and it was her first serious relationship. When such a relationship ends traumatically, it damages a part of the person's soul that they cannot heal, for a while anyhow.

Bulma stumbled to her feet and ran her hands over her cheeks. She looked all around to see if anyone was there to help her. She felt as if she was going to pass out. The area around her was completely empty, with the exception of the cars and limos that filled the lot. Bulma was now deadened with all the pain that she felt, and started wandering aimlessly towards nothing at all.

It was almost as if she was wandering from the present, back into the past, where she and Yamcha first began. Then she thought to herself, _What the hell happened to us?_

_**

* * *

Inside of the Ritz…

* * *

**_

Vegeta growled deeply as he looked upon the pathetic sight. There was Yamcha, down on his knees, upset because he was caught. To Vegeta, it seemed that the only thing Yamcha felt remorseful about was the _fact_ that he got caught.

Yamcha looked up to see an angry Vegeta glaring down at him. To be quite honest, everyone in the room was glaring at him at this point. Yamcha, being the coward he is, was still on his knees and trembling. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. How could he explain this? He had just gotten caught by Bulma, and there was no undoing this. He had really fucked up.

Vegeta then walked right up to Yamcha, got in his face and said,

"You're a pathetic piece of shit, you know that? Your weak ass is still sitting on the ground."

Yamcha hastily returned to his feet and replied,

"You fucking dick! You've been going after my girl—"

"She's not yours anymore. And she wants someone who isn't such a useless coward!"

"What the fuck did you just call me!"

"You're not only pathetic, but you're a complete dumbass as well, I said—"

"Man, if you keep talking, I am going to kick your ass, and then go get my girl back!"

"I'd like to see you try and hit me, you disgraceful waste of space."

Yamcha then took his hand back with exhilarating force and tried to punch Vegeta smack in the middle of his face, but Vegeta wasn't going to have any of that. Vegeta raised his hand to block punch weak punch, and then twisted his arm in an uncomfortable manner,

"Who's the little bitch now?" Vegeta said this with all of the zeal and confidence within his being.

Upon hearing this comment, the boys standing behind Vegeta started snickering. Krillen and Goku looked at each other with sheer amusement. For Raditz, this scene was bittersweet. He enjoyed seeing Yamcha getting reduced to nothing right before his eyes, but the fact was that he was the one who wanted to do it. He wanted to be kicking Yamcha's ass and getting Bulma in the end. Then he wondered, _speaking of Bulma, where the hell is she?_

He was quickly taken out of his trance when he heard a body being thrown to the ground. To his surprise, it was Vegeta on the ground with his hands were cupped over his genitals. Vegeta managed to keep the stern look on his face and coughed out,

"That was a cheap shot you motherfucker!"

"And who the hell said we were playing fair?"

Vegeta smirked at this moron's last comment. He then said,

"You're right."

Yamcha was completely stunned by this remark and didn't move or say anything. The fact was, he was too confused that his enemy actually agreed with him, to move. He was even too stunned to notice that Vegeta had conjured up enough strength to forcefully kick him in the balls. Yamcha then doubled over in pain and screamed out,

"You little fucker! What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

Vegeta let out a sadistic laugh and said,

"Aww, did I make the despicable little loser cry? I'm sorry about that, maybe you should go home and cry about it to your mommy."

Yamcha was now the one who was on the ground and he rolled over to the side. Then, in a flash, Vegeta lowered himself to Yamcha level and gave a destructive punch to his nose. Yamcha howled in extreme pain as he felt the bones in his shatter. Vegeta cackled, he then got back up on his feet, grinned at Yamcha and said,

"That was for the cheap shot."

Yamcha grimaced as he was publicly being humiliated. This was supposed to be a good night, and it turned out to be a horrible night and only getting worse. Vegeta then mockingly said,

"Oh don't be so upset; you just said we weren't playing fair! Nice one moron."

Tears were welling up in Yamcha's eyes. The pain was overwhelming him, and it felt as if there were a thousand needles in his nose, and someone was forcing them in with a hammer. Vegeta was now towering over Yamcha and he had a thoughtful look on his face. Then, he took his toned leg back and let it loose in a powerful kick to Yamcha's abdomen and said,

"That one is for Bulma!"

At this point, Yamcha was in an indescribable amount of pain as he lay helplessly on the floor. He was clutching on to his stomach as he kept coughing up mucus mixed with tiny amounts of blood. However, through all of this, he managed to choke out,

"I loved her…"

"Bullshit! If you had loved her, you never would have fucked around with this slut," Vegeta pointed incredulously at Marron.

From the corner, Marron observed this and almost wanted to help Yamcha. But the fact was, he was never there for her, and she was tired of helping him. She was debating whether or not to run to him and help him to his feet like she wanted to do, or just let the little bastard suffer, like he deserved.

Yamcha chuckled to himself. He then looked up at Vegeta, and said,

"You fucking hypocrite. You fucked around with Marron and then after that tried to get _my_ girl. What makes you think that you're any better then me?"

Vegeta stopped everything. He looked around the ballroom to see that everyone was still staring at him, waiting for his next move/comment.

From the stage, Bunny and William were looking at each other in shock. Were they seriously witnessing the winner of the physical achievement award getting beaten to a bloody pulp? The answer was yes, they were.

Bunny was pissed off because her little bitch of a daughter, once again, stole her spotlight. Not necessarily for the most positive attention, but Bunny was pissed off because she wanted everyone's undivided attention, regardless of whether or not it was positive. She was the Queen Bee, and _no one_ was going to take that from her. Not even her annoyingly beautiful daughter. Bulma would have hell to pay when she got home.

William on the other hand was feeling a little ounce of pride. This was before he realized that this incident would be in all of the newspapers the next day. Not only that, but it would make him and his family look bad. The grandson of West City's most influential realtor and business owner was beating the winner of the physical achievement award into oblivion. The thought of this angered William, and as he ran down from the stage to break up the fight, he sarcastically thought, _Shauna did a quality job in raising my grandson._

_**

* * *

At the Perish Park next to the Ritz…

* * *

**_

Bulma was idly swinging up and down on the swing set as she got caught up in her own thoughts of her failed relationship. She thought to herself, _Is it finally over? Was this it?_

She had waited for this moment ever since Vegeta had arrived to West City, but now she was convinced that he would never want to be with someone as emotional and unstable as herself. She slowly let the swing slow down, as she kept to her thoughts. She had really wasted four years of her life on someone who couldn't give a shit less about her. And it finally hit her that all of the rumors were true. When she first heard them, she denied them saying that Yamcha would never do such a thing. But as the years passed and the amount of rumors grew, she just pretended not to hear them.

The swing came to a complete stop and she let a single tear roll down the side of her cheek. This _was_ it. Never again was she going to be considered Yamcha's girl, and for some reason, she held sentimental value behind that. She never understood how he could continually lie to her face and tell her that he loved her when it was so obvious that he didn't. How could anyone say they love someone who they constantly cheated on?

Truthfully, all she wanted right now was unconditional love. She wanted some gorgeous prince to kiss her on the cheek and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But let's get real here; she knew that wasn't going to happen. So she continued to let herself sit on the swing and drown in her misery.

Now she was whimpering out of self pity. She just wanted to be loved. That's all. No one understood that. No one understood that she had issues of her own because everyone expected so much from her. It was almost as if she wasn't allowed to have problems because she was supposed to be the perfect one.

She sat there for a while thinking that she wouldn't like anything more than to be comforted by Vegeta. She wanted him to come out and gallantly rescue her from the hell that she was feeling. But she couldn't blame him for not wanting to come after her, she was easily broken. Who wants a girl who is like that? Bulma searched through her Lulu Guinness clutch for her cell phone. She was going to go home and lock her door. In fact, if she could, she was going to lock out the entire world.

As she took it out, she started to dial the taxi service's number with her delicate hands. She then gently placed the phone to her ear, and let it ring until someone spoke on the other line,

"Hello, West City Taxi, how may we help you?"

Bulma then softly spoke,

"Hi, I just need to a taxi to pick me up at the Ritz-Carlton in West City."

"Certainly miss, it will arrive in about 15 minutes!"

"Thank you." Bulma then gently closed her phone. She looked up at the stars and wished with all of her heart that things would get better. She then stood up from the swing set she was on and slowly composed herself. She didn't want to look like a blubbering idiot waiting outside of the Ritz. She wanted to play it off like this didn't matter to her at all. And that's what she intended to do. Then, she began her five minute journey towards the Ritz, where she would then wait for her cab.

**_

* * *

Inside of the Ritz…

* * *

_**

Vegeta was about to deliver another mind blowing punch into Yamcha's skull, when he felt himself being restrained by two rather strong arms. Vegeta quickly glance behind him to see that it was his grandfather with a less than happy look on his face. Vegeta then let out a sinister growl as he tried to break free from his grandfather's grip.

William was shocked by his grandson's resilience. He figured that his grandson must really have it out for this Yamcha kid. But it didn't matter, because he wasn't about to have his grandchild embarrass hisentire family. William then shouted at Vegeta,

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing!"

A flash of fury passed through Vegeta's eyes as his grandfather continued to restrain him. The truth was, he could easily break free from his grandfather's grip, it was just he would hurt him if he did. And if he hurt his grandfather at a public event, he knew that the repercussions wouldn't be good for him, but especially for his mother. He personally didn't care about embarrassing William, but it was his mother he was thinking of. Vegeta then looked to the ground to see Yamcha's condition. Yamcha was still lying on the ground, beset with pain and Bunny was attempting to comfort him.

The only thoughts running through Yamcha's head were of his past. He couldn't see the scene that playing in front of him. Penetrating through these thoughts was the voice of Bunny.

"Yamcha honey? Are you okay?" Her tone was particularly high pitched and drawn out.

Yamcha looked up at Bunny only to be reminded of Bulma. He missed her and it had only been minutes since the disastrous event took place. However, the physical pain was becoming increasingly better, not as if it mattered. Either way, he felt as if he was going to regret this for a while. _That stupid fucking new kid_, he thought.

Vegeta glared at his opponent with great contempt. Who was Yamcha to now tell Vegeta that he was treating Bulma terribly? Truth be told, Vegeta was still feeling incredibly guilty over what had happened earlier that day. Not only that, but he felt a bit of pity for Marron. What did she get out of this? Absolutely nothing. She doesn't get Vegeta, but he knew she didn't care about that. What she cared about was getting Yamcha, and it didn't seem likely she would get him either.

The ballroom was dead silent and completely still. The glare of hatred emoting from Vegeta's dark eyes caused everyone in the ballroom to flinch. His intensity was quite frightening in his eyes alone, it was paralyzing. Not a soul wanted to move an inch, for the fear that Vegeta would become more angered than he already was.

Vegeta looked towards the door and no longer cared to be in this wretched ballroom. He wanted to find his princess and care for her in the way that she deserved, though he could never admit that out loud.

To everyone's disbelief, Vegeta sprinted towards the grand entrance without a word. Silently, everyone cleared the way for him. The spirit of the room was lost, and the people in the ballroom stood in what was considered an eerie silence.

Yamcha looked up from his position on the ground and grinned stupidly. He then shouted to dead air,

"Yeah, you run you little _bitch_!" He then let out a chortled laughter, and then looked to his comrades for a little support. However what he found was that everyone was still staring at the grand entrance of the hotel.

This infuriated Yamcha and as he tried to stand up, he shouted enraged, "What in the _fucking hell_ is everyone looking at! That little pussy just ran from the fight! I won—who gives a flying shit where he went?"

After this comment, Goku, Raditz and Krillen looked at Yamcha in a mixture of fury, disbelief and pity. Raditz finally looked down at Yamcha and snapped,

"Dude, you lost—get over it!"

An irate Yamcha snapped back,

"Do you want to be next Raditz! Huh?" And as Yamcha tried getting up once again, Raditz let out a maniacal laugh. Raditz then responded,

"Do I want to be _next_? You are truly pathetic! Vegeta just kicked your ass, and you can't even get up! Even after attempting to get up twice and failing to get up twice, you still won't accept that you lost! So if you mean, do you want me to be the next to kick your ass, I think I'll pass."

Bunny interjected before the boys could continue their exchange by saying,

"Raditz, that's quite enough! It's clear to see that Yamcha's weakened state is making him go a bit—you know—delusional."

Yamcha was about to respond when the paramedics arrived and they started questioning him and Bunny on his condition.

Goku, Raditz and Krillen all looked at each other and started to head towards the grand entrance of the hotel. Chi-Chi and 18 noticed this and soon went after them.

The whole group left a shocked sea of people in the ballroom. It was truly a catastrophic event.

**_

* * *

Outside of the Ritz…

* * *

_**

Staring out into the seemingly never-ending parking lot, Bulma let out a soft sigh. She was feeling a numbing sensation coursing through her entire body. How, she wondered, was it possible to have such a wonderful night and such a horrible night all in the same night? _It make no sense_, she kept thinking.

Intensifying her stare, she was just anxiously awaiting her taxi. She seriously wanted this night to be over. Not only that, but she wanted to wake up tomorrow to find that this was just some really fucked up dream.

It wasn't the fact that she was surprised to find Yamcha cheating on her. In some sick way, she kind of knew. But she was just hoping that after the "incident", he would be able to see how much she did for him, and to stop taking her for granted.

Of course, that didn't happen. He just took her for granted even more. And unfortunately, it took this tragic affair to make her finally dump his stupid ass. She knew that she should have broken up with him after the night that Vegeta saved her and Yamcha was no where to be found.

As Bulma got caught up in her thoughts, she saw a pair of headlights glimmering in the distance. Slowly, she arose from the iron bench she was sitting on to greet the taxi that was going to take her away from all of this chaos.

The taxi slowed down as soon as it came closer to the front entrance of the gorgeous hotel. Bulma walked up to the taxi door and proceeded to open it. Before she got in, she looked at the Ritz-Carlton that gave her a night of bliss and a night of misery.

Elegantly, she started into the cab with one delicate leg at a time as she forced her way into the tiny backseat area.

From a far distance, Vegeta saw his blue-eyed princess force herself into a cheap-looking taxi cab. He tried shouting,

"Woman!" But it appeared that she couldn't hear him, so he tried running closer and shouting, "Woman—er—Bulma! Come back here, I want to—"

But it was too late. She had gotten into the cab and the driver had already sped off. He was left alone in front of the most beautiful hotel he had ever been to.

Goku came running out first, and saw that Vegeta was alone, and looking into the distance—devastated. Though Goku knew that Vegeta would never admit it, Bulma really had an affect on him.

Vegeta sensed someone coming up behind him, but he didn't have the energy to tell them to fuck off. Goku slowly placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta turned to see who it was and saw that it was Goku. Goku gave him a pitiful smile that made him want to punch him in the face. However, instead of punching him in the face, he shrugged away from Goku's hand, let out an irate grunt and stormed off towards his car.

Chi-chi, 18, Krillen and Raditz soon caught up to Goku, and saw that Vegeta was storming off towards his car. Chi-chi was the first to speak,

"Well what's his problem?"

Goku turned to look at her and responded,

"Just a bad night."

Chi-chi then took Goku's hand in her own and whispered in his ear,

"It was really sweet of you to try and help him."

She then pulled away and Goku gave her a saddened smile. She knew that he was unhappy because for some reason, he had befriended Vegeta, and cared about how he felt. No matter how shitty Vegeta was to Goku, he was loyal to him, and it blew Chi-chi's mind. But like she said, she also found it rather sweet.

The gang just stood in front of the marvelous hotel staring off into the distance, wondering how things between Bulma and Vegeta were going to pan out.

_**

* * *

Inside of the Taxi Cab…

* * *

**_

As the colorful lights of the city were dazzling across the glass windows of the taxi, Bulma couldn't make herself appreciate their beauty. She was so consumed in her pain, that she that nothing could be beautiful.

The cab was slowing down considerably and she was assuming that they were nearing her house. The cab driver turned around as the car came to a complete stop. He asked in a loud—kind of obnoxious—british accent,

"Briefs residence?"

She looked at him and responded with a soft,

"Yes."

He then continued on,

"Well, all righty then! That'll be $22.50 from you! But I'm sure you can easily afford it considering—"

Getting annoyed quickly by his incessant blabbering handed him a $50 bill and said coolly,

"Keep the change."

And as she was getting out of the cab, the driver just looked at her in disbelief. As she was continuing down her walk way, the cab driver shouted after her,

"Thank you so much miss!"

Bulma didn't even turn around as she rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she didn't care that she had wasted $27.50 on that idiot. It was worth getting him to shut up.

As she was nearing her doorstep, she noticed a male figure sitting on her doorstep. It was too dark to make out who it was at this moment, but she was hoping that it was Vegeta. She then said,

"Vegeta?"

* * *

I hoped everyone liked that chapter! Anyways! Is Vegeta at her doorstep, or is it someone else we know? And we haven't seen Veg and Shauna in a while, wonder how they're doing. And what the hell is going to happen to Yamcha, and how are things going to play out between Bunny and William! All of these things should be answered next time on… _The Life_!

MoonPryncess


End file.
